Get It Right
by GryffindorHHR1991
Summary: My take at Reptilla 28 Challenge, with my own little additions on top! Harry Hermione Soul Bond, James and Lily survive!
1. Are You Kidding ME!

Get It Right

**CHALLENGE:**

Challenge issued by "Reptilia28"

**STORYLINE:**

*****Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*****Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*****When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soul mate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soul mate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*****Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

**REQUIREMENTS:**

*****Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*****The memory keeping contract must be included.

*****Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soul mate turns up in his rant.

*****Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*****Have fun.

**OPTIONAL:**

*****Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

_To Quote the Legendary Barney Stinson(How I Met Your Mother) CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!_

Chapter 1

They say that before you die a person relives their entire life in a matter of second, a recall of every smile, tear and hug but of course no one knew if this was 100% true because of the obvious reasons. However in Harry Potter's case he did know if it was true or no; It wasn't.

Harry awoke sitting on a office chair in a long corridor, he couldn't see how far down it went and to be honest he didn't want to know, he couldn't contemplate the endless corridor any longer as a door opened in front of him, standing up he hesitantly walked through the door and into an office which reminded him of the Goblins '_Weird' _he thought, sitting down in front of the desk he waited for someone to walk in, a few minutes later he heard the door open, a young woman wearing a suit walked past him and sat down at the desk, she was holding a file, Harry went to speak but she held her hand up, after closing the file she began to laugh when she finally looked up to see him.

"Excuse me but what's funny and where am I?" Harry asked after the woman nearly fell off her chair laughing. The woman regained her composure before sitting down again, this time when she looked at Harry her face was emotionless.

"You'll have to excuse me I was just reminded of something, answer me something Harry... ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME!" She yelled at him, Harry was taken back in shock

"What...What do you mean?" He asked stumped at the woman's outburst.

"You Harry Potter are rapidly becoming the thorn in my side, it's not every day I meet the same person twice in my line of work but with you it's six times! SIX TIMES! How can one person get themselves killed six times?" She replied exasperated, Harry went into shock '_I've died six times?'_

"Listen I'm really confused could you explain what is going on please?" Harry asked as the woman ranted to herself, the woman sighed and stood up to sit on the desk in front of Harry.

"Ok, first and foremost I am your personal angel of death, people who know me called me Meredith, you are in my office for the sixth time after being killed once again, I have sent you back five times before to see if you could make it work but each time something else kills you along the way, I'll start at the beginning, your life was never meant to be this way Harry, firstly that prophecy that was made is a fake, it was made as a desperate bid to get a job. Your life was meant to be simple, after stopping the resurrection of mouldy shorts you were meant to enjoy a happy and simple life, get good grades live your life with your soul bond, some girl named granger, have a career and live a normal and happy life, but instead you have let your life be manipulated as if it were some elaborate game of chess!" She finished, Harry was busy absorbing the information he had just received, Meredith continued in her explanations.

"Like I said this is the sixth time I have seen you know and it must be said I'm on the verge of losing this gig here it doesn't say much when the same person is constantly coming back to me without living out their life as they should have, I mean the first time you died it was accidental the cerebus should have never been placed in the school, the second time you couldn't help I mean nothing can survive the direct stare of the basilisk, but then after that it was like you were being purposefully reckless, here's a free life lesson Harry, don't antagonise a werewolf! That was not a pretty sight, then the fourth time well as much as it pains me to say this Harry but you can't out fly a dragon no matter how talented a flyer you are, and the fifth time well that was just grieving for your godfather as he was killed, no one could stop you before your went through the veil. Then there was this time round, facing Voldemort head on without even drawing your wand, admirable but stupid, brave but completely and utterly moronic." Out of all of this information there was one thing that Harry had to ask.

"Did you say that I have a soul bond with Hermione?" He asked, Meredith grinned.

"Honestly tell a bloke how he dies six times and all he can think about is the girl, in answer to your question, yes and no, yes you do have a soul bond with Hermione but no because you never did anything about it, although Hermione didn't either, tell me something Harry when you saw Hermione after she had been petrified how did that feel?" she asked, Harry thought back to the moment seeing Hermione lay there motionless as solid as rock only one word could describe that feeling.

"Empty" he whispered, Meredith squeezed his shoulder, and smiled.

"Exactly you were both naturally trusting of each other and you are both completely and utterly loyal to one and other, Hermione felt it too back in your first year when you were about to go into the final room, she never finished her sentence, more important things, she was going to say love but she couldn't bring herself to say it. I suppose it didn't get any easier after that what with what the Weasley's started doing in your second year." Harry looked up at her and Meredith sighed.

"Harry since your second year the Weasley's minus the twins, Arthur and Bill and Charlie have been dosing you with potions, Love potions, loyalty potions and notice me not potions" Harry was on his feet

"THEY DID WHAT!" He yelled

"Yeah and I'm sorry but Dumbledore was the manipulator behind the whole thing, oh your really not going to like this next bit, since your parents death Dumbledore has been stealing from your parents accounts because you never claimed the inheritance which was left to you, all your saw was the trust fund which Dumbledore knew he couldn't get if he tried, but as you never heard your parents will he was able to siphon large amounts of your money for both himself and the Weasley's"

Harry was a mixture of angry and shocked, those people were like family to him and they repay him by stealing from him? What the hell sort of relationship was that? Harry needed to fix them.

"Please, I can't let them get away with this I need to go back I need to put things right" Harry pleaded, Meredith sighed.

"It's not in my hands anymore Harry, I'm sorry but I can't authorise you to return if you want to return then you are going to have to face a trial to see if you are worthy enough to be allowed to return" she explained, Harry never wasted a thought

"I'll do it I don't care what the trial is I'll do whatever it takes" He replied hastily, Meredith nodded and pressed a button on her desk, Harry saw the room go black before he found himself in a spotlight

"**Harry James Potter you have been brought before the trials of fate to be tested to determine your worthiness, Do you accept this test?" **A voice Harry could identify or locate the source from replied, Harry shook his head and replied.

"I do"

"**Very well, your trial is simple, all you have to do is answer a question and based upon your answer I will determine your fate, the question is as follows, do you return seeking revenge or retribution?" **Harry pondered the thought for a moment

"Neither, I seek only to put things right, my life was never in my control and I was forced to live a life of persecution and judgement, I have never been given the opportunity to live my life how I see it, so in answer to your question I seek only to be given the chance to live my own life" Harry replied confidently, there was silence before a reply came

"**you have been found worthy, you shall be granted your request"**

With that Harry felt the room change again as he found himself sitting in Meredith's office, she smiled at him

"Well done, now we can put things straight, I'm going to send you back 16 years, to the night before your parents were killed, however as a gesture of good will I am going to prevent their deaths from happening, this will set in course a new chain of events, however I must warn you Harry, although I am sending you back with all the knowledge and memories you have most of it will become redundant as we are going to be altering history"

"I don't care, if my parents are alive then I won't have to live a life in hell I can live my life with my mum and dad" Harry said grinning, Meredith sighed and smiled.

"Very well now I will say this to you, destiny will come into play and you will find that your meeting with your soul bond will happen a lot earlier than what you anticipated, however the soul bond will not be enforced until you both accept that you are in love with each other and then seal that love with a kiss, the minute that happens Hermione will be given all the memories of your life so far so that she can help you in your future." Meredith explained Harry nodded till trying to process the fact that he was going to have his parents back.

"One last thing Harry, you will find that one way or another Dumbledore will try and manipulate your life, he will try and bring the Twi-Wizard tournament back and he will try and enter you into the tournament" She explained Harry paled, he didn't want to go through that again

"Is there anything I can do to prevent that from happening?" He asked

"As it happens there is, if you find yourself named as a champion you must do the following things immediately, you must swear an oath that you did not place your name in the goblet with your hand firmly touching the goblet, the magic from the Goblet will recognise your truth and will withdraw you from the competition" Meredith explained, Harry nodded '_Brilliant'_ he thought.

"Now it is nearly time for me to send you back however I have some three pieces of advice for you, when you get to Hogwarts kill the basilisk straight away the crow of a rooster is fatal to them, after that have the goblins harvest the corpse as it is very rare, secondly, Hermione does love you and over time she will accept that and allow herself to feel that love but you must be patient with her and you must let her get there on her own accord"

Harry nodded, "and the third piece?" he asked Meredith smiled

"Enjoy your life"

With that the room vanished and Harry found himself in total blackness.

When Harry was able to see again he couldn't help but notice he was a lot shorter than what he was, also standing up really took a lot of effort. He stopped thinking dead when he saw a red headed woman enter the room, it was his mother.

"Hello there my little darling" She said as she picked him up Harry tried to reply but found all he could do was blow raspberries. _'oh the joys of young life'_

Harry couldn't believe his luck, he had the chance to live his life the way he wanted to and with a family who love him.

And this time he was going to get it right.

**AN: I've been wanting to take a crack at the challenge since I first came across it and now I get the chance to.**

**Let me know what you think and ill update with a new chapter soon!**


	2. Smitten

**AN: Thank you for all your feedback it is much appreciated!**

Chapter 2

True to her word Meredith had prevented the death of James and Lily, she had made it seem like Lily had 'realised' the flaw in their plans and had quickly move houses whilst setting a trap for Voldemort should he arrive, James was lucky being as well connected with the goblins, he had arranged from them to set up wards draining the magic from a host when they came into contact with the wards set. So when Voldemort arrived that night to find an empty house he found that his magic was being drained quicker than he could stop it, he attempted to apparated away but found he didn't have enough magic to do even that, in a fit of rage he poured every last magical reserve he had left and pushed it out of him, however he didn't realise that he was taking his life force as well and fell down to the floor dead. Worm tail had arrived later and seeing his master on the ground dead he was shocked as to how anyone could defeat the dark lord.

Sirius had arrived soon after and found the body of the dark lord with Worm tail whimpering above him, noticing the dark mark on his arm Sirius arrested Worm tail and he was sent to Azkaban shortly after, Remus and Sirius were informed after that all three Potter's had survived.

**6 Years Later**

"But mum I don't want to go to the dentist!" The 7 year old Harry whined as his mother informed him of their plans, Lily however wasn't budging.

"Wanting and getting are two different things Harry, now as there is no magical alternative you are going to a dentist whether you like it or not! I'll make you a deal, you go to the dentist and I'll take you to buy another book in Diagon Alley afterwards?"

Harry beamed, ever since he had returned he had made himself determined to be the best that he could be so using his skills that he already possessed he had dedicated himself to reading every book he could, '_plus Hermione reads a lot too so we have more in common'_ Harry thought to himself, sighing in defeat he agreed to his mother's demands.

An hour later and Harry was sitting in a chair fidgeting uncontrollably, even in his previous life Harry had not enjoyed the dentist, although that may have been due to the fact that his dentist was friends with the Dursley's.

"Harry Potter? Were ready for you" A receptionist called out, Harry gulped in fear, Lily squeezed his shoulder

"Don't worry baby I'm right behind you" She said, Harry slowly moved into the room where he sat on the chair, a few seconds later and two doctors walked in, Harry looked up at them '_Oh you are kidding me!' _Doctor Daniel Granger and Doctor Emma Granger were his dentists! '_Hermione!'_

"Hey there kiddo, my name's Dan and this is Emma were going to be taking a look at your teeth, now I'll make you a deal I will be as quick as I can and in return you resist the urge to bite my fingers...Deal?" Dan asked holding his hand out, Harry couldn't help but smiled and he nodded and shook the hand.

"I must warn you that my Harry here is rather nervous about coming here, I'm Lily by the way Lily Potter" Lily said holding her hand out which Dan and Emma each shook happily.

"Ah don't worry about it I'm used to nervous children my own daughter doesn't like dentists" He chuckled to himself, Harry smiled inwardly to himself.

"Hermione" He said aloud then going wide eyed as he realised what he had done, Lily looked at him in worry whilst Dan and Emma were surprised

"How did you know what our daughter is called Harry?" Emma asked in curiosity, Harry shrugged his shoulders, it was awkward for a few seconds then Dan proceeded to his exam. The exam itself went rather well just because there is no magical dentist doesn't mean that Lily doesn't use charms _'magic has its benefits' _Harry thought.

"Right then young Harry your teeth are in tip top condition just keep doing what you're doing and I think that you will be absolutely fine" Dan said pulling his gloves off. Harry smiled, finally a dentist that was nice.

"Thank You Doctor Granger" He said as he got off the chair, Dan smiled

"Oh don't be calling me that makes me sound ever so old, no you call me Dan and my wife Emma" He said smiling to Harry, just as they were about to leave Harry heard the voice that made his heart warm up, Hermione.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she ran across the room and jumped into his waiting arms

"Hello princess did you have a good day at school?" Dan asked his daughter laughing; Hermione's smiled faded a bit

"That mean boy kept calling me a bookworm and he pushed me" Hermione said frowning, Dan wasn't impressed.

"I swear that boy is nothing but trouble, don't worry baby ill ring your school tonight and make an appointment to see the head teacher, and oh Hermione guess what happened today this young man here guessed your name without any clues at all!" He said pointing to Harry who was mesmerized by Hermione, she asked her father to put her down and she held out a hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you" She said politely, Harry smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Harry Potter" he said as polite as a 7 year old could be, Hermione blushed.

"Right well Harry we have to go now, so it was a pleasure to meet you all" Lily said after Harry and Hermione seemed to get lost looking at each other, Harry snapped out of it, and smiled to Hermione.

"It was nice to meet you Hermione" Harry said as he walked towards the door, Hermione wasn't satisfied with this and threw her arms around him giving him his first hug (2nd time round) Harry chuckled and returned the hug eagerly, this made the hearts of all the adults melt. Hermione quickly wrote down her home address and handed it to Harry

"We could be pen pals if you wanted?" She asked, unsure as to whether she should even attempt such a feat, Harry smiled and eagerly agreed taking the piece of paper from here _'Now I can get to know the younger Hermione as well this is brilliant!'_ Harry told her that he would write to her tomorrow and include his home address so she could reply, Harry and his mum then left the shop and Lily apparated them to Diagon Alley, Harry couldn't help but notice that Lily had a grin like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" He asked his mum, who laughed aloud

"I think it's cute how smitten you are with that nice young girl" His mum replied, and then she stopped and knelt in front of him.

"Harry how did you know what she was called?" His mother asked _'I can't tell them the truth yet, not until I'm older' _Harry thought of a lie on the spot.

"I heard Mrs. Granger mention to one of the other patients that her daughter was called Hermione" Harry said hastily, Lily wasn't convinced but let it go for now.

Sure enough arriving home Harry wrote his first letter (2nd time round) to Hermione.

_Hello Hermione,_

_I'm not entirely sure what to write in this letter, I have never had a pen pal before so I don't know what to do here, maybe you could explain to me what a pen pal is and what they talk about._

_Anyway I have included my address in the letter and I look forward to your reply_

_Harry _

_p.s. Mum couldn't stop grinning when you hugged me, she said and I quote "How smitten"_

Harry put the letter in the envelope and handed it to his mother, since Hermione didn't know about magic (yet) they had to resort to other means of the postal delivery luckily Lily knew a charm that would send the letter to the post bag of the postman who was going to be delivering the letter to said house. A quick flick of her wand and the letter was away, Harry thanked his mother and then went to find his dad, and he didn't have to look far as he found him in his study/office.

"Hi dad" He said as he knocked and walked into the room, James looked up and smiled at his son.

"Hello there my boy how was your trip to the dentist?" He asked gesturing for Harry to come and sit down at his desk.

"It was alright, I met this girl who gave me her address and said that we could be pen pals, I wrote her a letter a little while ago" He said blushing slightly, James smiled.

"Did you know Harry that I used to be pen pals with your mother before we were friends?" He asked, Harry shook his head answering no, even in his previous life he didn't know this.

"Yeah, I'm not going to say that I was the perfect student when I was at Hogwarts because I would only be lying, in my first few years there I was kind of full of myself, don't get me wrong I wasn't misbehaved in class or constantly getting into trouble... well actually that bit isn't true as well you know the story of the marauders. Your mother couldn't stand me she thought I was pig headed and arrogant it wasn't until your uncle Padfoot got kicked out his house and came to live with me that I saw just was she was on about. I made a promise to myself that day I would find a way to win your mothers heart. Of course I had to be clever about it so I wrote here anonymous letters, she responded and the two of us got close via mail. When she found out it was me the first thing she did was slap me, free tip Harry don't ever let a woman slap you because trust me it hurts, but anyway after that she went into some kind of shock and ran off. I went after her of course and with a long talk later we were friends in reality, then of course I got made head boy and your mother was made head girl and well we sort of fell in love and the rest they say is history" James finished reminiscing,

Harry couldn't help but be happy, it was things like this that he had missed in his last attempt at life, the small things that people always took for granted, what he wouldn't have done to be have been able to have such a life.

"Dad, did you ever think that you and Mum wouldn't get together in the end?" Harry asked his father, James nodded

"Oh I had that thought every other day of my life, I didn't think that your mother would be able to look past the pompous prat version of me and see the person that I could be and who I became, however I made one mistake throughout all of that nonsense thinking" James replied

"What was it?" Harry asked eager to know;

"I underestimated just how uncommonly kind your mother truly was, she was able to look past anything negative about a person and find something about them worth loving, in my case your mother saw past the marauder and found the love that I felt for her, knowing that was genuine she knew that I could love her unconditionally, and to this day my love for her never wavered or faltered it only grew"

Harry smiled and hugged his father, Harry knew that he could become the person Hermione could love if he had the support of his father the man Harry modelled himself after whilst utilising his mothers ability to love anyone who was deserving of it.

Harry said goodbye to his father and went into his room, by now it was getting rather late so he brushed his teeth wished his parents a goodnight and climbed into bed falling into a deep sleep dreaming of that bushy haired pen pal of his.

**AN: Review People!**


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Chapter 3

Harry awoke a few days later to find a letter from Hermione waiting for him from Hedwig, fortunately Harry had convinced his dad to let him have an owl and he was determined that this would be his pet, he didn't understand how an owl could deliver mail from someone who was unaware of magic, his mum had the answer though.

"It's quite simple Harry, whenever a letter which is earmarked for a witch or wizard the ministry despatches it from their postal service, there are special charms in place which filter the mail from those who know about magic from those who don't"

Shaking his head from his thoughts he saw that the writing was written in the impeccable writing style of Hermione, _'even at 8 years old her writing is perfect'_

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm not 100% sure what to write either, truth be told you're the first person who has ever actually wrote to me._

_Pen pals from what I have read are friends who don't see each other very often, is it too presumptuous to call you my friend? I don't have a lot of friends so I'm not sure how friendship works._

_How did you know my name? Mum and Dad named me after a character from a Shakespeare play, do you read Shakespeare? I know were only young but I love reading, I've read hundreds of books, my mum used to read to me when I was a little girl and she thinks that I picked up the obsession from there. I don't think its obsession I think it's perfectly healthy to read after all it makes for a decent conversation doesn't you agree?_

_Oh look I'm rambling, sorry about that, I guess I just have a lot to talk about. What about you Harry? What sort of things are you interested in? Do you like reading? Oh that would be fantastic if you did, what school do you go to? _

_I'm going to end this letter now as I fear I may have rambled a bit too much and could scare you away before a friendship can even be formed._

_Hermione Granger_

_p.s. My parents found it adorable as well_

Harry couldn't help but smile, even at such a young age Hermione was so intuitive it was surreal, Harry knew Hermione had always been fascinated with books but at least this way Harry could help her ease the feeling of isolation that had to Hogwarts with. _'Just maybe I can break Hermione out of her shell'_ Harry stayed in thought as he replied to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I must admit that I found myself reading your letter with nothing less than a cheesy grin on my face, I haven't got many friends and well I'm always happy when I get to make a new friend, especially one such as intelligent as you._

_Personally I don't think you were rambling, I find it quite sweet really, my mum is the same sometimes she starts on one thought then half an hour later she finds herself on a completely different subject, so I don't find it weird._

_To answer your questions, yes I am a big fan of Shakespeare my mum reads it to me sometimes when I'm not feeling well, I don't know why but whenever I'm ill Shakespeare seems to make me feel better, I know that the name Hermione came from 'The Winter's Tale' but I haven't read that one yet, mum finished reading Hamlet with me the other day, I found that book completely outstanding don't get me wrong William Shakespeare was a genius without limits but to me it seemed he rushed the ending, I won't say the ending on the off chance that you haven't read that book yet._

_I don't go to a public school, I used to but I didn't really fit in so my mum pulled me out and home schools me, she says that when I get to a certain age I'm going to be able to go to some private school. _

_How about you Hermione what school do you go to? Do you enjoy school? I bet you have lots of friends, I've only known you for a short while but yet I know already that I would like you as my friend._

_I hope that you are well and say hello to your Mum and Dad for me_

_Harry_

Harry sealed the letter and with a quick flick of her wand the letter to Hermione was on its way, the rest of Harry's day was spent helping his mother around the house and flying with his dad, regardless of any argument that Lily made James was determined to have his son becoming the youngest seeker of the century at Hogwarts.

'_I guess some things really are fated' _Harry mused to himself before kicking off the ground on his broom.

Hermione returned home from school the following day desperately trying to hold back the tears that were fighting to escape, her day had truly been terrible all thanks to that one person, she didn't know why he was determined to make her life a living hell but he wouldn't rest until he had broke her, it wasn't the name calling that bothered her, Hermione had been called worse _geek _and _bookworm_ were nothing new to her, what bothered Hermione is that no one would help her. Everyone in the playground saw what was happening but none would intervene, he had found a way to scare everyone in the school into not helping her out of fear of what would be done to them.

Sighing to herself she ran up the stairs to her room to find the letter from Harry, she smiled as he embraced the conversation and she was equally impressed to find he was as big a fan of books as she was, she choked back a sob when she read the part about her having friends, and when she read that she was homeschooled she almost envied Harry, she put the letter down not sure how to reply. Should she lie about having friends or should she just bare it all, _'For some reason I cannot bring myself to lie to him' _taking out a pen and her pad she wrote her reply.

_Hi Harry,_

_Thank you for replying to me so quickly it's always nice to know that there is someone out there who wants to talk to you, oh and don't worry I read Hamlet a few months ago so I know what happens. I don't fully agree with your reasoning though, Shakespeare wrote Hamlet to convey the loss of his son Ham net, it wouldn't be worth while writing a play where everyone lives, after all Shakespeare was famous for his Tragedy plays._

_Your homeschooled you say? That must be fascinating, I sometimes wish that I could be homeschooled, I go to a school in Surrey, and well it's not exactly the highlight of my life._

_I'm not going to lie to you, given the choice I wouldn't go to school, not if it meant I could escape the boy there who torments me every day. He doesn't like that I wouldn't do his homework for him, so he made it his mission in life to make my life hell, worse he has the entire playground scared so none of them will stand up for me. _

_Have you ever felt like you're living a life that isn't what it meant to be and yet destiny seems to keep you on that path for some reason you can't explain, that's what it feels like being me at the moment._

_I'm sorry for putting all this in a letter to you I mean you hardly know me and well I suppose I just needed to talk to someone who was subjective in the matter._

_Again I'm sorry if this bums you out but trust me it's nothing compared to how I feel every time Dudley Dursley has something to say to me_

_Mum and Dad say hello and hope your well, tell your Mum and Dad I said hello as well._

_Hermione_

As Harry read the letter the next morning he flew into a world of confusion and anger, _'why is Dudley at the same school as Hermione?' _he had to help Hermione, problem was how was he going to convince his parents to help her without telling them the truth?

"Screw it" he muttered to himself before running out of his room and calling his mum and dad, after they had sat down in the living room Harry began speaking.

"Ok Mum and Dad I know that you have noticed that I've been acting rather strangely these last few days ever since I started talking to my friend Hermione, I haven't been exactly honest with you... The truth is... I was sent back by the angel of death after I died for the 7th time to fix my life and live it the way I choose free of the manipulations of certain people" Harry rushed, his mum and dad sat there dumbstruck.

"Start from the beginning Harry" His dad sat as he gestured for Harry to sit in between them.

"Ok, well the angel of death, Meredith her name was, nice woman rather scary at times, she was angry because I had died six times already and I was messing up the natural order of things, in my first trip through my life you guys... you were dead, you had been killed by Voldemort and then he tried to kill me but the curse rebounded because you mum sacrificed yourself for me and you provided the ultimate protection. I was sent by Dumbledore to live with the Dursley's, who treated me as their house elf, I was subjugated to 18 hours of chores, forced to live off scraps and for the first 11 years of life my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs. Anyway I went on living and went to Hogwarts but I was being manipulated by Professor Dumbledore, he planned my whole life as me being the perfect weapon for the war. Problem was that Voldemort made Horcruxes, pieces of his soul which left him anchored to the world, I'm certain he has them this time round as well. Anyway I was killed by Voldemort and I woke up in some strange office Meredith told me everything and said that I could pass a test and be allowed to return and live my life with my soul mate. My soul mate who is Hermione, she was well still is my best friend and she was with me throughout everything. She's a muggle born witch like you mum and she is almost as clever, that's how I knew her name mum Meredith told me that I would meet her earlier than what I did last time, but Meredith warned me that because she had convinced fate to spare you guys that history was going to be changed and now I know what has changed, Dudley doesn't spend his time bullying me or beating me up, he has made it personal mission to make Hermione's life a living hell. Mum, Dad, it's my fault that she is being forced to live such a horrible life, I can't bear the idea of Hermione being in pain, please, help me save her" Harry finished and wiped tears from his face. His mum and dad were still trying to process everything.

"Hold on a minute, why is Dudley bullying Hermione your fault?" James asked, Harry sighed

"Because in my last life I was the one who was beaten up by Dudley, I learnt how to deal with it after all Dudley was a large kid so I could easily get away from him in school anyway I had nowhere to run when I was living with him, Hermione shouldn't have to live with that" Harry replied

"Neither should you!" James replied a little more aggressive than what he had planned, his voice softened and he clasped his son's shoulder

"Harry no one should have to live a life which is filled with nothing but pain, if there is anyone here who should be blamed then it is Dumbledore! Not you Harry!" James finished, Harry smiled and turned to his mum

"Are you ok mum?" he asked softly lily was crying softly and embraced her son in a bone crushing hug

"Oh my boy, my brave boy, I can't believe that you went through all that and yet you still have more kindness and compassion than anyone I know"

"It's like Uncle Moony told me once Mum, my mother was an uncommonly kind woman who was able to see the good in anyone even if they didn't want to see it themselves, a trait which I like to think I inherited."

James wrapped his arms around both his wife and son and they all stayed that way for a few minutes, afterwards they pulled apart and Harry felt more loved in that moment than what he had ever felt in his entire being.

"Now then" James started wiping his eyes.

"Let's go figure out a way to rescue Miss Granger"

**AN: A high five for everyone who has reviewed, put this story on alert or put it as a favourite!**


	4. The Plan!

Chapter 4

Harry and his father found themselves standing outside Hermione's school, Harry had purposely not replied to Hermione because if they knew what they were going to do then she would have objected to no end.

"Everything ready Dad?" Harry asked eagerly, his Dad looked down at him and nodded his head, time to begin.

Walking into the reception James put on his best actors face, he walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello there, my name is James Potter I'm interested about potentially enrolling my son here at this school, would it be possible to speak to the headmaster?" He asked politely.

"I shall check to see if he is free now" The woman replied taken back by the politeness of the plan, James smiled and faced his son.

"Ok let him know now" James said quickly, Harry took out a coin from his pocket and pressed it, he placed the coin back in his pocket, a well dressed man came out in a sharp suit and held out his hand for James

"Hello there Mr. Potter, my name is Adrian Stinson, headmaster of the school, I hear that you are interested in enrolling your son?" James smiled and shook his hand.

"Yes, my son has been taught the last few years by his mother who is a well distinguished tutor so Harry's intelligence is greater than his biological age." James replied with a slight hint of pride in his voice.

"Oh we are very used to that here, we have one student here in particular who shows intelligence beyond her years" Mr. Stinson replied quickly, Harry couldn't help but smile at the obvious reference to Hermione.

"Would it be possible to get a tour of the facility?" James asked, Mr Stinson was only too happy to oblige.

"Of course I will escort you personally, the children are due to have their break in ten minutes so I hope you do not mind being amongst a rush of school children" James smirked

"Oh no that won't be any trouble at all" was the reply

The school itself was actually quite nice, the buildings all look relatively new and the facilities were state of the art Harry found the science block particularly impressive. Sure enough ten minutes later and the bell rang throughout the school and a herd of hyper active school children came running out of all directions.

Mr. Stinson led the two of them out onto the playground and that's where Harry saw her, Hermione was sat on a bench staying well out of the way reading what looked like a book that Hermione had brought from her home, Harry got his dad's attention.

"There she is over on the bench" Harry muttered, James nodded and the two of them were able to discreetly break away from Mr. Stinson and made their way over to Hermione, who was of course completely oblivious to all those around her _'defence mechanism' _Harry thought to himself, he noticed that Hermione was reading Hamlet again, Harry took a deep breath before quoting a line from his famous soliloquy

"The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, the pangs of despised love, the laws delay"

Hermione's head shot up to see who was quoting Shakespeare the last person she had expected to see was standing in front of her dramatic pose and all, she jumped up and hugged him

"Harry! What are you doing here?" She asked excited by her new friends surprise appearance.

"I got your last letter and I was disgusted by the treatment you receive here, so I asked my Mum and Dad to help me, and now here I am with my Dad" He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Hermione blushed;

"You...You didn't have to come" She said refusing to show how vulnerable she felt, Harry chuckled

"Hermione you couldn't stop me coming even if you tried" He said placing an arm on her shoulder, it was then that James made his introduction.

"You must be the famous Hermione Granger, obviously I'm Harry's Dad, James Potter at your service" He said shaking the little girls hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter" Hermione said as politely as she could, James smiled

"Oh that's rare, manners in a school child, thank you my dear but please call me James, makes me feel young" He said grinning, Hermione nodded

"Now Hermione, we are going to be on a tour of the school for the rest of the day, as you only have a few more hours left, and don't worry were going to be here so that Dudley won't come near you, after school has finished were going to help you" James explained, Hermione was confused.

"Forgive me for being rude but how are you going to help me exactly?" She asked, James smiled.

"It's difficult to explain at the moment and I think we are going to need your parents as well, so actually change of plans, were going to call your parents and were going to ask them to pull you out of school a little early today and then we can sort this out" James replied, Hermione looked shocked leave school early? How preposterous! Harry knew this look and quickly stepped in before Hermione put her foot in her mouth

"Don't worry Hermione I'm sure your teachers will be able to catch you up on whatever you miss" Hermione still pouted but nodded her head in agreement.

Forty five minutes later saw Hermione leaving school with Dan and Emma Granger, clearly confused as to why they agreed to take Hermione out of school early. James led them all to a small house half a mile away, to Harry and James this was Uncle Moony's house.

"Harry!" Remus said opening the door, Harry threw his arms around his uncle in all but blood, Remus returned the hug with as much vigour a quick shake of James hand and a few introductions later and everyone was drinking tea around a table.

"Ok can someone explain what's going on please?" Dan asked, trying his best to keep calm. James nodded and put his tea down.

"Now as you know my Harry here and your Hermione have been writing to each other for a few weeks now and the other day Hermione told Harry some news that has greatly disturbed us and we want to be able to help try and fix the situation as best as possible, as you know our Harry is here being homeschooled by my wife who is a fully qualified professor. After finding out about Hermione's situation my wife suggested that Hermione be allowed to take the same educational path as Harry here, now before you dismiss the idea completely, please allow me to explain, my wife is considered one of the most revered teachers in Europe, she has devoted her life to her studies and then when Harry was born passing those studies onto Harry. Hermione would be gaining an education that would be of a level considered higher than most private schools. We do not want to charge Hermione for this and we wish only for her to be able to receive the education that Harry tells me she enjoys so much" James said stopping to take some tea. Emma had some questions.

"Forgive me for asking but why are you offering Hermione this opportunity, I mean we know Hermione has been having some trouble at school but I fail to see how that would relate to you offering her this opportunity?" James sighed;

"As much as it repels me to admit this, Dudley Dursley is my nephew, my wife's sister's boy"

With that Hermione ran out of the room with tears in her eyes, Harry ran after her and Remus and James stayed with Dan and Emma who looked ready to explode but James was able to speak first.

"Please rest assured that we do not speak to them at all, we know them only by name only, my wife has not spoken to her sister in nearly 16 years, we are disgusted by what we have found out and we are not in the slightest any way similar to them what so ever"

Harry found Hermione crying on a small armchair, he tried to go near but she held her hand up to stop him

"Why didn't you tell me you were related to him?" She yelled tears streaming down her face

"Because to me he isn't family, I mean sure I have a blood connection to him but other than that he means nothing to me, my mum hasn't spoken to her sister in nearly 16 years, when I found out it was him who was causing you pain I wanted to help you, trust me I am nothing like them what so ever, you can trust me Hermione" Harry said edging closer to her, Hermione wiped her eyes.

"I don't want this to be another trick just to cause me more pain I may only be eight years old but I feel like I'm nineteen sometimes" She said _'did she just say that?'_ Harry thought to himself, shaking the thought he kneeled in front of Hermione.

"I promise you Hermione I don't want to ever cause you pain, do you remember when you said that I was the first person to ever write back to you? Well your more than that to me, Hermione you're the first friend that I've ever had, well the first proper friend that I have" Harry admitted, Hermione smiled.

"Thank you" She said wiping her eyes Harry smiled and led her back to the room where their parents were sat.

"Everything ok?" Dan asked, both nodded and sat back down again.

"We've been talking and were willing for you to be taught by Harry's mother sweetheart but it's your decision" Emma said taking her daughter's hand

"I want to do it" Hermione said adamantly James smiled.

"Wait, how would she get there? I've seen your postal address you don't live anywhere near us" Dan asked, Hermione's smiled faded, Harry, Remus and James looked at each other before Harry spoke

"Mr. Granger, has Hermione ever done anything strange that you couldn't explain?" He asked

"What's that relevant to?" Dan asked confused, James replied.

"I promise it is all relevant, but it is important, has anything ever happened that you couldn't explain?" Dan and Emma looked at each other as if in debate as to whether tell them or not.

"When Hermione was little she would always like to play with her books, it happened once or twice, we would put Hermione to sleep and the next morning we would find all her books in her cot with her, we couldn't explain it. Then last year Hermione hurt herself when she tripped over, she cut her knee open, we rushed her home to clean the cut but by the time we got her home the cut had healed itself" Emma said after thirty seconds of silence.

"Tell me do you both believe in magic?" James asked, Dan laughed

"What magic are we talking about here, pulling rabbits from hats or card tricks on the street?" Dan joked, Remus smiled.

"No, were talking real life magic, flying brooms, casting spells the whole package" Remus replied

"What we are about to tell you is going to change your entire belief system and I'm sorry I'm really very sorry but you can't tell anyone about it" James said solemnly. Dan, Emma and Hermione were all listening intently.

"The truth is, myself, Harry and Remus are wizards, my wife is a witch and if I'm right then your daughter is also a witch" James said, Dan and Emma had no idea how to respond to that.

"I realise that this is a lot to take in but I promise you that we are telling the truth, if you'll allow me to prove myself?" all three never moved, James pulled out his wand and pointed at the fruit bowl in the middle of the table

"Wingardium Leviosa" the three Grangers watched as the bowl floated up and moved around in whatever direction James pointed the weird stick he was holding, he set the bowl back down again.

"Of course that is merely a basic charm, magic can truly be a wonderful thing and we can achieve come truly magnificent things with it, I will be able to collect your daughter everyday and take her to our house within a few seconds with a process known as apparition" James explained, Remus whistled and a large black dog came in from another room, Harry and James smirked knowing full well who the dog was.

"I can see that you are still apprehensive so I'm going to prove our claims with my dog" Remus explained, the dog barked

"Ok sorry not my dog just the dog!" He said laughing

"What are you on abo-" Emma was cut off mid sentence as the dog transformed into a fully grown man

"Padfoot!" Harry yelled hugging his godfather who hugged him back

"Hey there pup" He said turning to the Grangers he cleared his throat and introduced himself.

"I'm Sirius Black, Harry's god father and one of James' best friends, sorry for the shock of everything but my god son tells me that it was important we prove a point to you" he said as he shook each hand, when he reached Hermione he knelt before her.

"If it is any conciliation my dear I was also bullied not by school mates but by my own family so I know how it feels to be judged based on your personality alone" He said as he shook her hand, Hermione could only smile.

"So I imagine that there are quite a few questions that need asking, who would like to start?"

Hermione was first to ask the question that would define the next 3 years of her life.

"Can I learn to do all that?"

Harry laughed inwardly

'_oh you will Hermione, that and so much more'_

**AN: Reviews!**

**I wasn't too comfortable writing this chapter, but anyways... next chapter see's another time jump plus Harry gets a visit from a certain scary lady! And a secret is revealed!**


	5. Visit Number 1

Chapter 5

Hermione Granger always knew that she was different, she had always been able to do things much quicker than other people, she could read at an unprecedented rate and she always kept hoping to herself that she was destined for something more than this, however if you had told Hermione that she would be attending a school for witches and wizards, she would have done nothing short of calling the psychiatrists to send you off to the institution. But yet here she was 3 years later and she was on her way to platform 9 and ¾ , the journey itself was Hermione's idea of a dream, she was being introduced to new exciting information, an entirely new world that Hermione could learn about, if there was heaven and hell then she was optimistic that her life and the current time was to be considered heaven.

"Ready?" a voice called out to her disturbing her from her thoughts, she turned to see it was her best friend, the person who had saved her from her internal battle with self motivation not to mention her ongoing struggles with acceptance, smiling she nodded her head and got out of the car, and walked into Kings Cross Station, it was here that her next chapter of life would begin.

"I can't believe that this moment is finally here" She said aloud causing everyone to smile, it was a full house of companions, Harry, Hermione, James, Lily, Dan, Emma, Sirius and Remus were all there to see them off.

"Just remember to write to us" Lily said as she embraced the young witch, Lily found herself with a natural attachment to this young girl she reminded her of a younger version of herself, she was delighted that there was someone who could not only keep up with her academically but had the potential to exceed those levels. Lily had no doubt Hermione would become the brightest witch of their age, with Harry behind her every step of the way.

"I will Lily" Hermione replied as she returned the hug, Harry was currently hugging Emma who was as attached to Harry as Lily was to Hermione.

Over the years they had all become very close, after the initial shock of discovering that magic existed Dan and Emma adapted very well and even took part in the theoretical side of the learning experience.

"You make take care of my little girl now Harry" Dan said as Emma finally released him, Harry smiled.

"You know I will Dan" Harry replied

Dan and Emma couldn't go onto the platform so they were staying on the outside, where Remus and Sirius had both offered to stay with them, Hermione walked over to her parents and within seconds Emma was crying as the three hugged each other.

"Be safe my princess" Dan whispered in her ear, Hermione nodded her head whilst fighting back her own tears.

"I will daddy" came her muffled reply.

After the rounds of goodbyes to everyone not passing through the platform Hermione found herself stood in front of the column between platforms nine and ten, with a reassuring nod from Harry she held her breath and ran at the column, disappearing through the column.

After watching Hermione go through the barrier Lily and James both went through to help her Harry stayed behind for a few seconds, luckily they had been time efficient and had arrive forty five minutes before the train was due to depart, Harry looked at Dan and Emma who both smiled at him, his gaze shifted to Remus and Sirius, both whom were watching with pride and admiration for him. Harry then focused his attention on the column, he was about to start running when everything froze, Harry only noticed because there was no noise, his trolley wouldn't moved and everyone was dead still.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered to himself, the reply made him jump.

"Harry Potter! Mind your language!" The voice of Meredith boomed around the train station.

"Meredith?" Harry called out, Harry again jumped when Meredith appeared sitting on Harry's trunk.

"How goes the day Harry?" Meredith causally asked as Harry regained his composure

"What are you doing here?" He asked, Meredith jumped off the trolley.

"Consider this first of 7 visits that you are going to get from me, it's one of the things I never explained to you, one of the key points of the contract was that I had to check in on you seven times throughout your redo on your life, don't ask why seven because I don't know or care why, anyway these visits are like progress reports" she explained

"So how am I doing?" Harry asked, Meredith smiled.

"Remarkably well, you have managed to build a relationship with Hermione based on trust and friendship, blimey your even breaking her out of her shell that she made for herself, I was kind of worried when you spilled the beans to your mum and dad but that actually helped you, now you must listen to me you are at a key point in your life, don't take this to be as cryptic as it sounds but this is the moment your life begins to change, these last few years have been in preparation because now Harry the game has begun, now you are on the chessboard but you are playing against a master manipulator and the forces of darkness, but don't worry as long as you don't try and do everything on your own and remember what I told you then it will work out in the end"

"I need Hermione, don't get me wrong the Hermione now is brilliant but if I'm going to be playing this game I need Hermione with me, I can't do any of this without her, but you said that she wouldn't get her memories until I kiss her when she feels a deep enough connection to me, how will I know when that connection is deep enough?" Harry asked looking around the still frozen train station. Meredith chuckled.

"Who's to say the connection isn't deep enough all ready? Good luck" with that Meredith disappeared and the world began to move again, Harry looked around and noticed that everyone was still watching as if nothing had happened.

"Here we go" Harry muttered to himself before running through the barrier and onto the platform.

Harry quickly found Hermione who was awe struck by the sheer size of the Hogwarts express, with the help of his father Harry loaded the trunks for the driver to put onto the train, he then turned to say good bye to his parents, Lily embraced her son with all that she was worth.

"I know that you have done all this before but please Harry, be careful" She whispered into his ear, Harry nodded

"I will mum don't worry" He replied hugging her tightly, Lily released Harry and grabbed Hermione into another hug again, James embraced his son.

"Make me proud son" He said ruffling his son's hair, Harry scoffed and laughed.

"Yes sir Mr. Prongs!" He mock saluted, Harry checked his pockets to make sure he still had the marauders map 2.0 and his father's invisibility cloak.

One final round of hugs saw Harry and Hermione walking onto the train and finding a compartment, Hermione wanted to change into her robes straight away and Harry was only all to happy to oblige so passing her the invisibility cloak Hermione changed, a few minutes later and Harry repeated the process. Five minutes before the train was due to leave Harry saw the unmistakeable flurry of red head's, Harry was almost certain that he heard Ron ask _'Where was he?'_ Harry turned his conversation back to Hermione.

An hour into the train journey there was knock at the compartment door, Harry opening saw Neville Longbottom

"Neville! How are you?" Harry said shaking his hand

"Harry! I forgot you were coming to Hogwarts, yeah I'm fine thanks how's Aunt Lily and Uncles James?" He asked, Neville of course being the god son of Lily and James resorted to calling them aunt and uncle.

"Yeah there not bad, you remember Hermione Granger?" Harry shook motioning to Hermione.

"Of course, a pleasure to see you again Hermione" Neville said bowing slightly, Hermione smiled

"You too Neville, will you join us?" they asked, Neville sighed.

"Normally I would but Trevor has gone missing and I need to find him before we arrive"

Harry remembered this, after all he met Hermione through that wondering toad.

"Don't worry Neville, I'm sure he'll find his way back to you, sit down for a bit, after all familiars always find their way back to their owners" Harry recited from one of the magical books he and Hermione had read.

Neville contemplated leaving to keep looking for him but sat down after careful consideration, the three were in deep conversation when the door opened without any knocking, Harry saw the unmistakeable frame of Ron Weasley, Harry made a point of not raising his head.

"Can we help you?" Hermione asked

"I'm looking for Harry Potter, he is meant to be on this train" Ron answered smugly, Hermione was about to reply when Harry answered still not looking up.

"Why does Harry Potter's whereabouts concern you so much?" Harry asked in a voice much lower than his normal voice, Ron scoffed.

"Because he is going to be my best mate, after all he is the saviour of the wizarding world and should be acquainted with a family on the side of the light" Harry tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't suppress it, Ron's face went as red as his hair

"Something funny?" He spat, Harry still not looking up replied

"You really shouldn't believe everything you read in those works of fiction, now kindly leave us alone your precious boy who lived isn't here, oh by the way you have dirt on your nose" Ron left quickly continuing his search for Harry, Hermione was confused, Harry noticed and filled her in.

"That was a Weasley, they are a family who worship the ground of certain people who seek to control my life and turn me into a weapon, they want a boy who lived believing a work of fiction that I defeated the dark lord when I was a child, when in fact it was a clever rune construction of my mother's along with the Goblins, I'm not going to be anyone's puppet." Harry replied, Hermione laughed.

"I knew that already Harry you mum told me what I don't understand is how did you know he had dirt on his nose if you didn't look up from that book?" Harry looked up and simply winked at Hermione before the three of them burst into laughter.

Harry treated everyone in that compartment to snacks of trolley and they were all enjoying the conversation, of course that was when another unmistakeable face appeared flanked by the two worst bodyguards in the world.

"I hear Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" He sneered, Harry sighed before replying.

"What's it to you if he has?" Harry asked not letting Draco see his entire face.

"He will need to be friends with the right kind of family, after all hanging around with certain families will get him no benefit for future endeavours" Draco replied looking at Neville in particular, Hermione replied.

"What does it matter who this Harry Potter hangs around with, friends are meant for benefit they are meant for friendship" Hermione replied, Harry smiled.

"No one asked your opinion you filthy little mudbl-" Draco couldn't finish his sentence as he had a pair of hands pushing him against the wall.

"Finish that sentence and I swear to the heavens ill make it so the only way you can eat is through a straw, do I make myself clear?" Harry asked in a icy tone.

"When my father hears about this" Draco managed to rasp out

"That's right run to Daddy like the little wimp you are, you claim to be a person of benefit to someone yet any trouble and you run to find daddy, do yourself a favour, stay away from my friends, and don't cause any more trouble" with that Harry pushed Malfoy out of the compartment and closed the door.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered knowing full well what Draco was going to call her, Harry smiled

"Think nothing of it, the Malfoy family are bullies if there is one thing I can't stand it's bullies"

Neville looked up at Harry

"How did you know that was a Malfoy?" Harry smirked

"His name was sowed into his shirt" this caused more laughter, thankfully the rest of the train ride was uneventful, arriving at Hogsmeade train station they exited the train to find Hagrid leading the first years to the boats.

Everyone was in awe at the sight of the great hall, Hermione made her trade mark comment about the ceiling being bewitched, the first years stood in front of the sorting hat as it began its song.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in _Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Professor McGonagall called out the list of names and everyone was going to the same houses, Harry made certain to pay attention when Hermione's name, the hat seemed to be thinking quite intently before finally shouting

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione walked over to the Ravenclaw table Harry was surprised _'looks like things are changing'_ Harry thought thinking back to his conversations with Meredith, Neville went into Gryffindor, Malfoy went into Slytherin and then Harry was called. Harry heard the whispers _'Harry Potter?' _Harry had to smirked when he saw the outraged faces of Malfoy and Ron who both recognised him from the train Harry sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head.

"_Back again Mr. Potter?" _Harry heard the hat whisper

"_I should have known that you would be able to tell the difference"_ Harry replied

"_I'm not an enchanted hat for nothing Mr. Potter now let's see oh you saw Meredith, a lovely woman, so you were in Gryffindor last time but I see your mind is much greater and is being pulled via the young lady who I just sorted, am I to assume that Ravenclaw is your wish?" _Harry nodded his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" Harry got up and went over the Ravenclaw table and hugged Hermione. Harry looked over to Dumbledore who looked confused, Harry felt someone trying to break into his mind unfortunately for them his mum had taught them some Occlumency tricks that made it rather painful for someone to use Legillimency on them, Harry smirked when he saw Dumbledore flinched in pain.

The rest of the sorting went as expected except when Ron was called Harry had to smirk as the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Ron yelled out in outrage but was quickly silenced and sent to the Slytherin table.

Harry smiled, things were changing.

That was for damn sure.

**AN: Sorry about the delay but I have been really busy lately! Anyway enjoy!**


	6. Hokum!

Chapter 6

Hermione found she sitting in a white office staring at a glass orb, anyone who knew Hermione granger knew that she didn't believe in Divination, the idea of it was complete hokum, of course knowing what she knows now; the idea Divination wasn't such a hokum subject after all.

But of course the glass orb that she was starring into wasn't to see the future, it was to see the past, her past and how it was being changed for the better, it took a lot for Hermione to accept that but given the last conversation she had, no one could really blame her.

_Flashback_

"_Tell me Miss Granger, are you and Mr. Potter trying to get me fired?" Meredith said rubbing the bridge of her nose, Hermione was still confused._

"_What are you talking about?" She asked, Meredith sighed._

"_Ok here's the crash course that I've already explained once, you were not meant to die today, following Harry into that forest was admirable but stupid, that whole final battle was never meant to happen in that way, I can't tell you exactly how it's meant to happen for reasons to be made clear shortly, but Hermione, you were meant to live to a ripe old age with your soul mate, the person who you harboured feelings for but refused to accept them because you didn't believe you were good enough for him" Meredith explained, Hermione lowered her head, of course she knew who she was talking about but that was something Hermione had battled ever since Harry saved her from that troll._

"_I'm plain old Hermione, I was never his type" She whispered, Meredith got up from her chair and knelt down in front of Hermione._

"_Hermione, for the brightest witch of your age you can be so naive sometimes, Harry didn't need you to be some plastic model of what society dictates is 'pretty' to him you were perfect in your own way, to him you were admirable because you never let yourself conform to the society pressures, you crafted your own path and you inspired others to follow in that path, Hermione to Harry you were the guardian angel that he so desperately wanted but didn't know how to get"_

_Hermione had tears rolling down her face, "I don't know why you're telling me this now, you said it yourself I'm dead already Bellatrix got her wish, she killed me, it's all moot now" She sighed, Meredith laughed._

"_If that were the case I would have sent you on a long time ago, no Hermione nothing is moot, in fact I with the help of some other people have sent something into motion to try and correct the timeline, I sent Harry back to his childhood to try and change what happened over the eighteen years gone by."_

_Hermione's head shot up, Meredith smiled. _

"_Yes that got your attention, yes I've altered the time line, in the original scheme of things Harry was never meant to lose his parents, so I have fixed that decoy, Harry has his parents, and from what I've seen so far, he has saved you from bullies, revealed your magic to you and offered you tutoring from his mother, possibly the only other witch brighter than you"_

_Hermione was bouncing with joy._

"_Can you send me back as well?" She asked hopeful, however when she saw Meredith's face she knew she couldn't._

"_Oh" She muttered_

"_Just because I can't send you back Hermione doesn't mean you can't get back, one of the conditions of the contract Harry signed was that the moment he kisses the Hermione in his time when they truly love each other, you will be returned to the mortal realm and your spirit will merge with the Hermione of that time giving you all the memories of both timelines" Meredith explained Hermione jumped up from her seat._

"_That's brilliant! But wait... I know Harry better than anyone the only person who could help him notice that would be well... me... how is Harry meant to know when he loves me (of that time) and she loves him?" _

"_I have been granted seven visits to Harry each will come at a point in his life before something of great importance happens, I'm going to give you a crystal ball which will show you that life, you will be able to see if they love each other, after all who knows you better than yourself?" _

_End Flashback_

So now Hermione was forced to play the waiting game, she had to hope that Harry would be able to break the shell that her younger self had created and allow herself to feel happiness. To feel appreciated. To feel loved.

Harry found himself settling into Ravenclaw nicely, it felt nice to be able to get a decent night sleep without the roar of the monster known as Ron Weasley's snores, thankfully the claw's didn't crowd Harry like some celebrity but rather treated him as an equal, for this Harry felt grateful beyond comprehension.

Thanks to the tutoring of his mum and dad Harry and Hermione were ahead of everyone in the class, of course Harry had an extra advantage but no one needed to know of that... yet anyway.

Dumbledore had made several attempts to try and speak to Harry but each time Harry would send the reply of not being able to attend due to homework and not wanting to fall behind in his school work, but in reality Harry had to make good on the promises he had made Meredith. He made himself a check list;

Basilisk- Due to start second year but needs eradicating now

Stone- need to wait for the mirror of erised to be moved into position

Quirell- Needs to believe everyone is naive to who he is hiding until plan can be formulated.

Hermione- Need my Hermione more now than ever before.

Halloween came all to quickly for Harry, he wasn't going to let the same thing happen again, which meant he had to be on his game, the charms class was where it all began last time, so he had to assume it was going to take place in the same way.

Sure enough the charms class was learning the levitation charm but the class was being taught with Hufflepuff, so Ron couldn't have made his comment. Harry was still on his guard and stuck by Hermione throughout the duration of the day, it was during the last period that things started going wrong. It was potions with Professor Snape; Harry was working with Hermione on their potions when a terrified child knocked on the door of the dungeons, Snape granted him entry who handed him a note.

"Potter, you are to go to the headmaster's office immediately" he sneered, Harry tried to protest but it simply resulted in Snape deducting points, Harry sighed and picked his stuff up, with a squeeze on the shoulder to Hermione he left the classroom.

Harry was escorted by a prefect to the gargoyle, a password a flight of stairs later Harry found himself in the headmaster's office, noticing Fawkes Harry bowed his head to the noble creature who returned the gesture.

"Harry, how good to see you I trust you is enjoying your classes?" Dumbledore asked appearing on top of the stairs inside the office

"Yes sir, I am, what did you wish to speak to me about headmaster?" Harry asked not wanting to spend any more time there than necessary.

"Harry I am going to be honest with you I fear you are not safe in your current location, I think it is prudent then when the school year is over you move in with your aunt and uncle, for your own protection" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"That won't be happening" Harry said instantly.

"Harry I must insist-"This was all he managed before Harry cut him off

"No headmaster I must insist, if you believe that sending me to live with muggles who have made it perfectly clear that they hate magic and who haven't spoken with my parents in over 10 years then I must question your ethical implications. It is almost certain I would ascertain physical and emotional abuse during my stay there, so no professor I will be staying with my mum and dad, two of the most distinguished figures in the wizarding world!"

Dumbledore was taken back and tried to rethink his strategy, but Harry wasn't buying any of it

"Now if you will excuse me headmaster I am going to dinner as I have now missed the remainder of my lesson. Good day sir" with that Harry left the office leaving a stunned Professor Dumbledore in his wake.

Harry ran down to the great hall and hoped Hermione was in there, his heart dropped when he couldn't see her, running to Cho he asked

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"Marietta told me that she is the girl's bathroom, Weasley made some comment to her that reduced her to tears; she won't speak to anyone-"Cho never finished her sentence before Harry bolted out the great hall.

Harry ran as fast as he could to the girls bathroom, he threw the door open

"Hermione!" He called out, Harry heard a small sob.

"Go away please Harry" Hermione whispered through her sobs, Harry chuckled

"Since when I have ever left you alone when you're sad, what did Weasley say to you?" He asked

"He...he called me bookworm... told me that I don't belong in this world and that I should leave it now before I make a fool of myself, I know it's petty but..." Hermione stopped talking through her sobs

"It brought back all the painful memories of your past with Dudley and all those insecurities that you battled all came back into play" Harry finished for her

"Yeah" She replied, Harry sighed

"Do you know the story of Rosa Parks? You probably do but I'll tell you anyone, Rosa Parks was a black woman who refused to follow social protocol, in those days a black woman would be made to give up their seat for a white person on transport, Rosa however didn't, she changed the protocol and with that one action she set into motion one of the biggest equality movements to ever sweep the earth. You're like her in a way, you come from a muggle background but you refuse to be pushed around by people who believe them more important than you, don't let anything Weasley says upset you, it's a miracle words came out of his mouth instead of hot air, don't you think on it, not for one second"

Hermione was quiet for a few seconds before unlocking the door and coming face to face with Harry.

"You really mean that?" Hermione asked, Harry smiled and placed a hand on her cheek

"I would never lie to you Hermione, you're too important to me for me to lie to you"

Harry wasn't sure exactly how much time passed in those few moments, but at Harry finishing his sentence Hermione felt a swirl of courage swell up inside her, moving closer to Harry she softly placed her lips on his.

Harry responded and kissed Hermione back neither of them noticing the glow that was forming around Hermione. Pulling apart from the kiss Harry noticed for the first time that Hermione's eyes seemed to be glowing.

"Hermione?" He asked, the glowing faded and Hermione smiled.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I see that your talk with Meredith paid off after all"

**AN: Reviews are always welcome!**


	7. Spells, Talks and Moments

Chapter 7

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry asked barely above a whisper, Hermione giggled.

"Well who else would it be Harry?" Was her response, Harry smiled but still had to check.

"You know what I mean" He replied slightly edgy by the fact that a troll should be near them by this time

"Horcruxes, Goblet of Fire, Yule Ball, and Forrest of the dean; convinced yet?" She replied with a little suave, Harry nodded before pulling Hermione into the hug he had been waiting for ten years for

"Ok so you have all your old memories and your new ones?" Harry asked still not letting Hermione go

"Yeah, although like Meredith told you everything has changed already I mean look at us not in Gryffindor and Weasley is in Slytherin, but wait a minute Harry what time is it exactly?" Hermione asked curious, Harry glanced at his watch confused.

"It's 19:28 why?" He asked; Hermione pulled her wand out.

"Well I remember the exact time that the troll came in here, it's hard to forget anything else, the troll came into the bathroom at exactly 19:34, Harry I think we should send for the professor's I don't need you to save me from the troll again, if we can avoid it then we should at all costs"

Harry nodded and took out his wand a quick patronus charm with a message sent to Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall, Harry and Hermione made their way out of the bathroom with caution, it was as they walked out of the door that they saw the troll, as soon as it caught sight of the two of them it picked up speed and raised its club ready to strike, Harry and Hermione grasped hands and both raised their wands.

"PROTEGO" They both yelled, both were blinded by the bright light that came out of their wands, they could only assume it was a modified shield charm, so they held it for as long as they could, when both felt their bodies starting to weaken thirty minutes later they released the charm and both made a break to run from the troll, both however ran straight into Hagrid who stopped them both from falling back, both looked around and saw that there was a number of staff members around and a unconscious troll on the floor.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger; are you both ok?" Professor Flitwick asked, both nodded, professor McGonagall moved forward.

"What was that spell you just used?" She asked

"Protego, why do you ask professor?" Hermione replied.

"I've never seen a shield charm as powerful as that not at least one that can be held for such a long time without putting the casters lives at serious risk" she replied, professor Flitwick spoke next.

"but that is not the only surprise you have shown us tonight, it seems that Mr. Potter is able to conjure a patronus charm and quite successfully to, it was his message within the patronus that alerted us to the troll's location" Harry only shrugged.

"My mum and Dad taught us both for many years professor, as well as Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, something was always bound to stick" Harry joked, Hermione laughed as well.

"It is not surprising when Lily Potter and the marauders part wisdom that the student gains knowledge but the power required for such charms are phenomenal" Professor Flitwick replied, Hermione answered this time

"Professor it's like in muggle stories that you hear of sometimes, when a child is trapped under a car there are often reports of mothers lifting the cars off the children, its adrenaline professor" Hermione lied to the professors knowing full well the reason for their power display

"Indeed well never the less both of you are to be commended for the usage of such charms, please take twenty points for Ravenclaw each" Professor Flitwick replied, professor Dumbledore chose that moment to make himself known

"It is true that the use of such charms at such a young age is to be commended however it must also be taken into due consideration that both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger did not follow the instructions given to them in the great hall for that I'm afraid punishment must be given" he replied. Harry wasn't going to let that stand.

"Excuse me _Professor _if you were to pay better attention to your surroundings you would have noticed that neither myself or Hermione were in the great hall during the time when you made aware of the troll's presence in the school, as for the reasons why we were not in the great hall is simple, you _Sir _have a rather serious bullying problem in this school and I for one and not going to sit idly by whilst my best friends life was in danger"

Professor Flitwick beamed in pride at his two students, they may not be Gryffindor's but they had the courage of a lion that was without a doubt.

"Well that clears up that then Headmaster, if Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were not present then they cannot be held accountable for their current locations, however action will be taken against the perpetrator of Miss Grangers bullying, now I wish to escort both of my students back to their dorms, so if you will excuse us" professor Flitwick announced before ushering the two students out of the corridor.

The walk back to the common room was silent it was not until they were outside the entrance that professor Flitwick spoke

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger, would you both please come to my office tomorrow morning before class to discuss the events of this evening, the information disclosed shall remain completely confidential" both of them nodded, professor Flitwick bid them both a good night and the two walked into the common room, now empty with everyone in bed the two sat down on the settee

"So... that went well" Harry said before they both started laughing; however Hermione never got the chance to reply as someone beat her to the punch.

"I'd say so" the reply of Meredith who appeared sitting on top of the fireplace

"Meredith! Wait I thought you could only visit seven times?" Harry said confused, Meredith smiled

"I can, but I can also visit Hermione seven times throughout her life as well, is it really my fault if I forget to freeze you in time as well?" Hermione asked eyebrows raised Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"How very Hermione like of you" Harry replied, Hermione swatted his arm

"Indeed, although I'm older so technically all Hermione's intellect would be very _'Meredith' _ but that's neither here or there, I'm here to give you both an update and some advice, first things first well done Harry for restoring the old Hermione back to her younger body, Hermione you will find that you are going to feel ill in the morning but that is simply because of the merging of the two souls, Harry didn't have to worry about his trip because his soul was still premature when it merged"

Hermione nodded and sighed to herself if she hated one thing it was feeling ill.

"So onto new things, if I might make a suggestion, tomorrow professor Flitwick is going to ask you to measure your magical cores, let him. It will be of great benefit to you both and it was cause Voldemort to make his move earlier than anticipated, but as the final trap for the stone has not been set yet he is going to come after you both" Meredith replied

"How do we stop him?" Hermione asked

"That's the easy part; tell me something how do you fight sadness and anger?" Meredith asked

"With happiness" Harry's reply was almost instant

"Bingo, and what spell requires happiness?" She asked

"The patronus charm! But wait back in our last life we used the patronus charm when we had the horcrux and it wasn't affected how will it help now?" Hermione replied, Meredith smiled

"Brightest witch of her age making her presence known, it's simple really, at the moment the soul fragment has been exposed and isn't safe in a object, instead Voldemort has chosen to have his soul fragment possess Quirell, if you cast a patronus charm strong enough that charm will destroy that particular soul piece of Voldemort, that in turn will make it more difficult for the resurrection to take place due to there not being a presence to given instruction on how to resurrect him" Meredith replied, Hermione still had questions

"But there are other horcruxes what's to stop the death eaters using a different horcrux" Harry had the answer for that question

"They don't know they exist, well not all of them at least think about it we only know for certain that two death eaters knew about Voldemort's horcruxes, Lucius and Bellatrix, if we can destroy those horcruxes before they try a resurrection then they will believe that their precious dark lord is gone for good, after that we simply destroy the remaining horcruxes and secretly inform the DMLE who the known death eaters are"

Meredith clapped and jumped down from the fireplace, she ruffled Harry's hair.

"That coming from the kid who didn't know where to find a bezor, well I think that we have covered enough for now, but of I will say one more thing, my bosses have told me that for each soul fragment you destroy a new power from your soul bond will be unlocked, you'll soon discover your first power of the next few days. Good luck" with that Meredith disappeared

"That really is a great plan Harry" Hermione said, Harry smiled

"Well after hanging around with you for so long you pick up a few things" Harry replied, Hermione went to stand up but Harry grabbed her hand

"We need to talk" he said and gently pulling her back down to the settee

"I know" she admitted before turning herself to face Harry

"Why didn't you tell me back then?" Harry asked; he could see Hermione was nervous he watched she played with her fingers before taking a deep breath.

"I never believed I would have been good enough for you, I mean look at me Harry, my hair is a untameable mess, my teeth are large and I pride myself on reading every single book in existence, I didn't think you would ever be interested in someone like me" She said ashamed, she got irritated when Harry began to laugh softly

"What's funny?" she asked slightly annoyed

"Hermione, oh you beautiful person you, I never cared about how a person looked Hermione, to me it was all about character and you had that in volumes, you have honour and charisma and you always stick by me when everyone else desserts me, Hermione in that life and in this one you were the one constant thing in my life and for that I will always be thankful, and as for your hair, I love the way it is untameable it not only reminds me of my own hair equally untameable but it speaks volumes about the person you are, you won't ever let yourself before put down or stereotyped, you fight that and live as your own person. That's a trait I admire about you"

Hermione smiled and felt tears in her eyes.

"Your pretty good with words" she whispered, Harry smiled

"Only if the person is worth it, over the last five years I got to grow up with you and gained a bond that can never be broken I'm not talking about a soul bond, I'm talking about the bonds we shared before we kissed. That is something I will cherish for the rest of my life" Harry replied

That was enough for Hermione to start crying, Harry smiled and puller her into a hug.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder

"Now... now we make up for the mistakes of our past live, now we move forward to the future that we are destined to have, now I make up for all the lost kisses that I should have given you and make it up to you by giving you a lifetime of my love"

Harry softly cupped Hermione's face and placed his lips softly on hers, not worrying about past events or events still to come because they didn't need to worry about that for now.

They had that moment.

**AN: I'm sorry about how my delays with updating this story, as much as I love writing fan fiction I can't ignore the real world and unfortunately I have to deal with drama that it brings.**

**But I promise you although it may take some time I will update this story whenever I can.**

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


	8. Sickness, Tests and Revelations

Chapter 8

When Hermione awoke the next morning she found that Meredith was right, she felt absolutely horrific, she had only ever experienced a hangover once in her life and this was above and beyond that. She barely had enough time to make it to the bathroom before emptying her stomach down the toilet. Cho Chang walked in and saw Hermione.

"Are you ok?" She asked, Hermione had to hold back the hiss for this girl as all the things she did in the previous life she hasn't done yet, holding her emotions in check she muttered.

"I'm fine, just a stomach bug. Do me a favour will you, tell Harry that I'm not feeling well and that I'm going back to bed to rest"

Cho nodded and walked out Hermione crawled back to her bed and conjured a bucket if what she did in the bathroom was any type of hint of things then needless to say she was not going to enjoy the next few hours.

Cho walked down the girls dormitory stairs to see Harry sat on the settee reading a book, she walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder, and Harry turned and saw Cho standing there.

"Hi Cho what's up?" He asked closing his book

"Hermione asked me to tell you that she's not feeling very well and she is going back to bed to rest"

Harry thanked her and quickly wrote a note to Professor Flitwick, he would have to wait another day before talking to the two of them right now he had an ill girlfriend to look after.

Unlike the Gryffindor dorms boys could climb the stairs to the girl's dorms but to do so they were required to answer a question to the portrait above the stairs.

"So Mr. Potter why should I grant you access to the girls dormitory?"

"My friend is very ill and I want to help her and take care of her" Harry replied, the portrait smiled.

"Very well but first a riddle for you Mr. Potter... A man was found hung from the ceiling; there was nothing in the room that he could have used to help hang him other than the rope. All that was found was a puddle underneath him, how did he do it?"

Harry's reply was instant "Simple, he used a block of ice but by the time he was found the ice had melted hence the puddle"

The portrait nodded and with a gesture of her hand Harry was granted access to the girls dorm room, knocking softly on the door he pushed it open to find Hermione dry heaving.

"Har-Harry what are you doing up here, go away I don't want you to see me like this" she managed to stutter out before heaving again.

"No chance, you would help me if I were ill now I'm going to do the same for you" Harry said as he moved to hold back her hair.

Even though Hermione was heaving Harry still heard her whisper

"Best. Boyfriend. Ever"

A few hours later and Hermione was resting so Harry took this time to write a letter to his mum and dad

_Hi Mum! Hi Dad!_

_Well things have been a little hectic around here, I and Hermione were attacked by a troll and we shielded ourselves but it was unlike any shield I have ever seen before._

_Dumbledore is trying to convince me that the only way I'll be safe is if I go and live with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, needless to say I told him where to go, he is making his moves and we need to be prepared._

_I thought I would let you know but I have Hermione back. My Hermione, she came back to me before the troll attacked us, who would have guessed the power of true loves first kiss, corny as well but hey you can't make this stuff up!_

_Miss you both loads and we can't wait to come back for Christmas break._

_Say hi to everyone for me!_

_Harry_

_PS. Hermione would have wrote something but she's not very well but don't worry I'm taking care of her and nursing her back to health!_

Tying the note to Hedwig Harry watched as his ever faithful companion flew off into the horizon, Harry noticed the ice starting to form on the ground. Winter was settling in.

The following morning and Hermione found herself back to normal she was thankful that it was only a one day illness. After a hearty breakfast in the great hall in which Hermione's empty stomach became content the young couple walked hand in hand to the charms classroom and to Professor Flitwick.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Miss Granger come in come in, I'm glad to see your feeling better Miss Granger" the charms master said beckoning them inside.

"Thank you sir" Hermione said, as the two of them sat down.

"I'm surprised you didn't just go to Madame Pomphrey for a potion" He said slightly confused

"Professor getting sick is a natural part of life everyone has to deal with it and we all have to live with it, if I needed a potion every time I got sick then I would become dependent on them for everything sometimes it's nice to let nature take its course" Hermione lied, but well enough to impress Professor Flitwick.

"An astute observation miss granger five points to Ravenclaw, now as for the reason I have called you hear, I had originally intended to ask you to share your memories from the incident which occurred the other night but then I realised that I can trust the two of you to tell me the truth so I am not going to ask for the memories I will however like the names of anyone who has said anything that has upset you through hurtful comments so that I can take action" Professor Flitwick asked, Hermione nodded and gave the two main names, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Writing the two names down Professor Flitwick got on with his next order of business

"With both of your permission I would like to test your core strength using the Emmrys indicator, rest assured that this information will not leave this room"

"What's the Emmrys indicator?" Harry asked having not read of it before, more surprising neither had Hermione.

"It is a goblin test used to test the magical reserves that a witch or wizard retains, it is not known to wizards as the goblin customs only grant certain people access to use it" Professor Flitwick explained

"Friends of the Goblin nation by any chance?" Hermione asked, Flitwick nodded

"Indeed, now to complete the test is simple I will ask you to send the most powerful spell you know through a shield which I shall create this will give us an indication of your magical power, from records the highest ever record was that of Emmrys himself who's power reserves tip 2000"

Both teens nodded in acknowledgement

"Miss Granger you are to go first"

Hermione stood and watched as Professor Flitwick cast the shield. Hermione raised her wand and drew on as much of her power as she could.

"STUPEFY!" The red bolt blasted through her wand and through the shield which seemed to absorb the spell

"Mr. Potter if you please"

Harry stood and raised his wand

"STUPEFY!" with both tests completed both students were about to sit down when Professor Flitwick raised his hand to stop them

"Would you both recreate the actions from the other night and cast the same spell again through the barrier" both students nodded and grasped hands

"STUPEFY!" Both shouted and both wands exploded with a red spell three times the size anyone had ever seen.

Both students said down slightly drained at having to draw on so much power in such a short amount of time.

Professor Flitwick handed them both some chocolate and sat down again

"Now this is very interesting indeed. Miss Granger your magical core reserves topped out at 1650.5, now this on its own proves that you are an incredibly powerful witch, but there is an issue here, the point five being said problem, the Emmrys indicator doesn't deal with decimal places unless there are extenuating circumstances, Mr. Potter your core reserves are 1890.5, this puts you as the second most powerful magical force in the country" Professor Flitwick explained both students smiled at the results

"What's the most powerful?" Hermione asked curiosity gaining the best of her

"Both of you together, as I already explained the two of you have decimal places between you but when I took a third reading the explanation became clear, the two of whenever you join hands have the ability to amplify each other's power to an astounding 3541, which is the added total between you both. I believe that the explanation is simple, I suspect that the two of you are soul bonded only such a feat could allow for the power of you to cumulate magical reserves nearly twice the power of Merlin"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as if having an internal conversation before nodding to each other

"Professor before we explain anything to you we need an oath swearing you will not tell this information to anyone else, and if I may ask how powerful are your Occlumency shields?" Hermione asked

"Miss Granger there is not a person on earth who could breach my mental shields, as for the oath I will swear this for you"

After taking his wand out and swearing said oath, a flash of light later and Harry and Hermione cast privacy charms over the office

"You are correct Professor but you deserve the full story, the truth is yes myself and Hermione are soul bonded, but that is not all, we have lived this life before, we both met our angel of death, Meredith her name is scary woman but lovely at the same time, I had been killed many times before I was destined to and she was getting pissed, so she said she would send me back to my first year of life so I could live my life the way it was supposed to lived. Firstly by the survival of my parents, in my previous life they were killed and I was an orphan. I met Hermione from a young age and an agreement was struck between me and Meredith that Hermione's memories and previous incarnation of life would be returned to this time upon a kiss of true love. We are here to undo everything that went wrong in the previous life and we want to stop anyone who died dying again, we are changing history Professor and we are changing it for the better" Harry explained.

Professor Flitwick was quiet for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"You met Meredith? Lovely woman but she won't thank you for calling her scary!"

**AN: reviews are always appreciated! **


	9. Confrontations Abound

Chapter 9

Harry and Hermione both sat dumbfounded, how did the Professor know about Meredith?

"I can see by your expression that you are confused so allow me explain it more thoroughly to you. See as you may have determined I am much shorter than the other professors, this is not an anomaly I am in fact half human, half goblin. As such I was raised differently the goblins saw me as a path to gain equal rights within our society whilst most certain blood status families saw me as nothing but a freak. I travelled the world throughout my life and learned about many different cultures. One of these cultures believed that the soul was a mystic force that could be reborn into different things depending on how well a person lived there life. However they saw a different viewpoint on that particular viewpoint whereas the ancient Egyptians believed that the great god Anubis determined whether your soul was allowed into the afterlife, this culture believed that it was an angel of death or more to the point many different angels of death. Naturally I was curious so I began researching this culture more in depth to see if I could gain any new perspectives, however throughout history the one word that was repeated was the name Meredith"

Both were enthralled by the story Hermione was fascinated and had to ask questions.

"How did you find that information Professor?" She asked, the little wizard smiled

"History books only give us a strict view point from what actually happened, you may or may not know but wizards can extract memories to be viewed at a later time, goblins keep a record of the greatest figures in history in my research Alexander the Great for example, by the age of 18 he had achieved feats beyond that of any person throughout time but his last known word was '_Meredith'_ of course history books tell us different but it is one thing to read about something it is something entirely different to witness it with your own eyes"

Harry and Hermione both left Professor Flitwick office shortly afterwards and made their way to dinner, both processing the information that had been given to them none more surprising than the fact of Professor Flitwick and his knowledge of Meredith.

Entering the hall Hermione noticed Harry's fist clench, she followed his line of sight and saw what was causing the anger, Ron Weasley, stuffing his face like nothing had happened.

"Harry calm down, you couldn't have done anything to stop that happening, Meredith told me, that was a defining moment in our lives, perhaps the defining moment, what happened there must always have had happened, besides without that happening I wouldn't be me" She said as she kissed his cheek, Harry's fist unclenched

"That's cheating you know that you always had a calming effect on me" He smirked as they both went to the Ravenclaw table, the two quickly became engrossed in conversations that they didn't see Professor Quirell glaring at them.

The following day saw the first flying lessons of the year, Hermione thankfully had grown accustomed to flying however she still didn't believe it was a healthy way to travel, Harry on the other hand couldn't wait, and he reminded Hermione of a little boy on Christmas morning coming face to face with his presents but being told to wait.

Making their way down to the field, both were slightly shocked to see the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years as well, a few minutes later and Madam Hooch arrived, her instruction same as before, this time however Hermione's broom came straight up as did Harry's both were delighted to see Ron's broom smack him in the face again. Unfortunately both had forgotten that Neville had an accident when he lost control of his broom, as they saw his broom gain altitude both whipped their wands out and sent a confundus charm at the broom temporarily disabling it, as Neville began to fall Harry sent a floating charm at him and slowly lowered him to the ground causing no injury to Neville what so ever.

"15 points each to Ravenclaw for quick thinking and excellent spell work" madam hooch praised, both made sure Neville was ok.

The flying lesson went well and after the lesson had ended students were making their way back into the castle, Harry overheard Ron mocking Neville about his flying capabilities

"Surprised the squib could even get the broom to float let along fly it" Ron remarked, Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Ron

"Yes because it takes a true wizard to be able to get a broom to smack you in the face as you try to call it" Harry replied, Ron's face turned red with anger

"That broom was broken!" He yelled, Harry smirked

"The broom was fine Weasley the wizard who was controlling or at least attempting to control it was the one who was broken" with that Harry turned and began to walk away.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted as Ron attempted to curse Harry with his back turned Ron's wand went flying out of his hand and straight into Hermione's.

"How dare you disarm me?" He yelled in anger Hermione scoffed

"You attempted to curse a student with their back turned Weasley what did you expect me to do?" Hermione asked sarcastically, Ron sneered.

"Surprised to see your still here Granger, thought you would have gone crying back home to mummy and daddy after Halloween" Harry went to defend but Hermione stopped him, this was a battle she wanted to fight.

"What's bothers you more Weasley? The fact that I'm better at the school work than you or the fact that I'm not intimidated by you?" she asked Ron's face went as red as his hair.

"Better than me- You, a lowly muggle born is better than a pureblood? That'll be the day" He laughed aloud Hermione smiled

"Yes Weasley me, a muggle born someone who has only known about magic for a few years whilst you were raised surrounded by magic, that must hurt you mustn't it, tell me what's the feel like knowing that not only a muggle born but a girl is better than you?" She asked a group had stopped to watch the events unfold.

Ron tried to think of an argument but couldn't string a sentence together

"I thought so" Hermione replied before dropping Ron's wand on the floor and walking away Harry and Neville quickly following behind her, arriving back in the Ravenclaw common room Harry picked Hermione up and hugged her.

"You are brilliant have I ever told you that?" He asked staring at Hermione with all the love in the world Hermione smiled.

"Once or twice but frequent reminders are always welcomed" Hermione replied before the couple burst into laughter.

Lily and James both were sitting in their living room contemplating their son's letter they had received, what was Dumbledore thinking? They needed answers and to do that they would have to walk into the snake pit, they needed to speak to Dumbledore had made arrangements for the two of them to visit the school that afternoon, Lily and James didn't tell Harry and Hermione thinking it would be a nice surprise.

A few hours later and the two of them walked out of the fire place to the twinkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore.

"Lily, James what a pleasure it is to see you within the walls of Hogwarts again, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"We need to ask you some questions Albus and we need the truth" Lily replied getting straight to the point.

"But of course please sit down the both of you may I offer you a lemon drop?" Both declined

"Straight to business Albus why do you want Harry to go to live with my dreadful sister and her whale of a husband and son, all of whom are disgusted by the very concept of magic?" Lily asked, Dumbledore was taken back but quickly regained his composure.

"For his safety I fear that the dark lord shall attempt to return and Harry must be hidden, I can provide wards there which would protect him against all those who wish him harm" Albus replied as if it were the simplest question in the world, James scoffed.

"Hogwash, let's be realistic here Albus the wards set around the Potter estate are goblin wards, Merlin himself couldn't break through them, no you want Harry at the Dursley's as a way to control him, you know full well that those people will break his spirit and I'm telling you right now Albus, you are not taking my son away from his parents and those who love and care for him"

Albus rubbed his hands together "I assure you both I am merely looking at what is best for young Harry" He replied in his best grandfatherly tone.

"Harry doesn't need you for that Albus he already has his mother and father, and plenty others, you do not get to try and dictate where my son lives and what his actions are, yes you are the headmaster of the school so you are responsible for his educational welfare but other than that you have no say what so ever. Don't forget that Albus because trust me, you will regret that" Lily replied.

With that Lily and James both left Dumbledore's office to go and see their son and Hermione. Dumbledore sighed and popped a lemon drop in his mouth

"_I'm sorry that you both feel that way but for the greater good Harry must be brought under my control, it is the only way" _ Dumbledore thought to himself.

How wrong he was.

**AN: so sorry about the time it's taken to update unfortunately I have been swamped so has not had the chance to update in a long time.**

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	10. Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That

**AN: ok guys I'm back again... just a quick note though, I see that there are some of you who don't like the explanation given by Flitwick in the last chapter quoting that it was unrealistic... well no offence but isn't the entire idea of time travelling witches and wizards fighting dark lords and mountain trolls unrealistic? Their imaginations JUST GO WITH IT! **

Chapter 10

Harry and Hermione were in the great hall when they heard a commotion at the entrance of the hall a group of students had gathered around the two new entrants to the hall, both stood up to see who had entered the hall it wasn't until they sae Neville that they became aware of who had entered the hall.

"Harry did you know your parents are here?" Neville asked walking over to them, Harry's face lit up he went to break into a run but stopped when he saw Hermione's apprehension.

"Don't worry" He said smiling and grabbed her hand pulling her with him.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry yelled pushing through the crowd; Lily and James found Harry and embraced their son, letting him go Lily turned to Hermione.

"I know that you are the other Hermione from Harry's time but that does not change anything, now get over here and hug me before I ban you from my library" Lily joked, Hermione smiled and embraced Lily Harry saw this and smiled inwardly, now hopefully Hermione's fear would be put to rest. Hermione quickly excused herself and ran to speak to Professor Flitwick a few seconds later and she returned slightly out of breath but happy never the less.

The four of them plus Neville who Lily was adamant should join them went to the room of requirement, Neville looked on in wonder as the four of them casually walked into the room that appeared from nowhere.

"So not that we don't appreciate the visit but something tells me you weren't here to just see us were you?" Harry asked as they sat down, Lily shook her head whilst James explained.

"We needed to speak to a certain headmaster who can't keep his nose out of other people's business, we've closed the door on him but something tells me we haven't heard the last of this"

Hermione was thinking a thousand miles a minute, trying to piece together some kind of plan; she remained silent for a few more minutes before jumping up in delight.

"I've got it!" She yelled startling everyone

"No offense Mione but it's about now that you tell us what it you are having instead of petrifying us half to death" Harry laughed as Hermione swatted his arm playfully.

"We need a way to keep a closer eye on Dumbledore don't we? Well how about once we've dealt with the other problem that we need to deal with one of your parents replaces that position?" she explained carefully masking the details from Neville who wasn't aware of the entire situation yet.

"Hermione that is brilliant! I would recommend James however as my forte was always charms, but James here well he was an auror for 10 years so I think he would be best for the job!" Lily explained as Hermione blushed from the praise.

"Sorry but what are you guys on about?" Neville asked the potters and Hermione all looked at each other before nodding.

"Neville you might want to sit down, we have something to tell you that is going to shock you"

Neville sat down as he was told and Hermione began the explanation.

"Ok Neville here's the deal, I and Harry were sent back in time by our angel of death, Meredith her name is, lovely woman we were sent back to correct all the mistakes that were made the first time round and top stop all the deaths and manipulations made by certain red headed families and tiresome headmasters. Oh and the spirit of Voldemort is latched onto the back of Professor Quirell's head hence why he always wears the turban. We're going to get rid of them both and then were going to ask Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall to help get my Dad hired so we can have another set of eyes watching over us during our time here at the castle. Make sense?"

Neville sat dumb struck mouth wide open he stayed like that for a few more seconds before Harry commented.

"If you're not careful mate you're going to eat some bugs" This seemed to shake Neville from his frozen state, he was still processing the information when he asked the question that was most haunting.

"My parents weren't part of that plan were they?" He whispered, Harry and Hermione both mentally smacked themselves, they had forgotten about Frank and Alice; Hermione knelt in front of Neville.

"Neville, I promise you now I'm going to find a way to help your parents, I promise you will get your mum and Dad back, it may take some time but you will have them back. I give you my word"

Neville gave a small smile, he had never really come to terms with what happened to his parents he didn't bother talking to anyone about it because he thought it selfish of him, and after all they weren't dead so he didn't believe he should have a right to be upset about it. Lily was going to make sure that he got the comfort he needed. Harry cleared his throat.

"Ok guys were going to be getting rid of Voldemort tonight, we know that he won't make a play for the stone yet he is still trying to throw Snape off the trail, so here's what were going to do"

That night Harry and Hermione waited outside on the grounds near Hagrid's hut, close enough so he could see them but not close enough for anyone to be suspicious.

"Ready?" Harry asked, Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Good because there he is now" Harry said motioning his head to see the defence Professor coming down the steps to greet them.

"Mr. P-p-p-Potter, Miss G-g-g-g-ranger, I received y-y-y-our m-m-message; w-w-what c-c-an I d-d-d-o for y-you?" The stuttering Professor asked.

"Well Professor we were visiting with our friend Hagrid when we happened to come across something strange on the outskirts of the forest we thought it best to come to you after all you are the defence expert here" Hermione calmly explained.

The Professor nodded and motioned with his hands for them to lead the way, a few minutes' walk and they arrived at their location. Quirell looked around and saw nothing but a box on the floor.

"B-best S-s-stand b-b-ack" He said withdrawing his wand, Harry and Hermione nodded and stood well back.

Quirell slowly advanced towards the box and pulled it open slowly what was inside made him incredibly angry, for inside was the Gaunt ring clearly without the horcrux his master had implanted into it.

"Sorry _Professor _but we knew we couldn't do this in the castle given what is hidden inside which you currently seek" Harry mocked. Quirell turned to face them his face devoid of expression.

"Well Mr. Potter seems you are privy to information that is beyond your concern, how you knew about the stone or this ring is irrelevant all that matters is that for your nosey tendencies you must die" He sneered, Harry heard the all too familiar voice.

"Let me speak to him" The voice of Voldemort rasped.

"Master you are not strong enough"

"I have strength enough for this" Voldemort hoarse voice replied; Quirell proceeded to unravel the turban and reveal the face of Lord Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, we meet again"

"Yes it would appear so and were meeting under cheesy movie lines so allow me to reply the same" Harry said before adjusting his school tie and brushing dust off his shoulders.

"The names Potter. Harry Potter" Harry said in his most suave voice Hermione scoffed and swatted his arm

"You secret agent you" She said not daring to take an eye of Voldemort.

"Oh I see you have fallen for a mudblood Potter, just like your father, you will do as I say or she will die" Voldemort sneered. Hermione scoffed.

"Hang on a minute do I have a sign on my head saying damsel in distress come and save me? No I didn't think so; I'm more than capable to look after myself. Tom" Hermione replied.

"You dare call me by my filthy father's name?"

Hermione sighed "You don't get it do you? A name is just a name, Look at me I was named after a character in a Shakespeare play and I don't let it bother me. But you, you seem to think that if you change your name you change who you are. It's not who you are underneath, but what you do that defines you"

Harry absorbed everything Hermione had said but knew it would fall on death ears, Tom was simply too stubborn to accept the word of anyone else.

"You words are pointless mudblood for you shall still die here tonight" Tom sneered as Quirell's wand was raised. Harry stepped forward.

"You know I'm going to give you one simply piece of advice tom. Never insult Hermione Granger in front of me!" With that both Harry and Hermione raised their wands and yelled.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry's stag burst from Harry's wand, Hermione was surprised when instead of an otter, a doe charged from her wand.

"What is this? No Quirell you fool retreat!" Voldemort yelled; however as the defence professor went to run he found himself stunned by two hidden figures.

"Get up you fool!" Voldemort yelled in pain

"It's no use Tom we know your secret and we know where they are all hidden; trust me when I say that we will destroy them all"

The patronus' continued to attack the spirit and both Harry and Hermione watched as the spirit shrink in size until it disappeared completely. Harry and Hermione hugged each other as the two figures behind the tree have revealed themselves.

"That went well" came the unmistakeable voice of Lily Potter as she approached her son and as good as daughter in law to wrap them in a hug.

"Yeah and here I thought we wouldn't get to do anything at all!" Sirius said as he emerged a few seconds later.

"Oh come on Uncle Padfoot you know I'm always agreeing to the idea of you doing work" Harry joked.

_Flashback_

"_Ok here's my plan, Dad how quickly can you get Uncle Sirius up here?" Harry asked_

"_He's only a mirror call away why do you ask?" His father replied, Harry smiled_

"_I'm going to need his help, well me and Hermione will, were going to lure Voldemort into a trap and show him a destroyed horcrux, however we know from experience that when he knows he is losing he will try to retreat, so I'm going to need Mum and Uncle Sirius in the tree's hidden from his sight to stun Quirell if he attempts to run" Harry explained. James looked confused._

"_Why can't I just do that son?" He asked, Hermione answered the question for Harry._

"_Because you have a job interview with Professor McGonagall for the sudden opening of Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, We spoke to Professor Flitwick who explained to Professor McGonagall that you were already here so the letter didn't need to be sent out" _

_James laughed "You two are going to give the Marauders a real run for their money" Lily's reply firmly shut James up_

"_If I know my son and Hermione, then not only are they going to match the Marauders but they will make the Marauders seem like child play" _

_James could do nothing but agree._

**AN: Sorry about the delay again guys and gals but unfortunately I cannot ignore the real world responsibilities I have.**

**Did everyone pick up on the Batman Begins quote? I used that out of excitement for the Dark Knight Rises!**

**Keep those reviews coming people!**

**PEACE!**


	11. Lessons, and Letters

Chapter 11

The following day saw the announcement of Professor Quirell's '_death_' Dumbledore tried to play the sympathy for the fallen defence Professor however Professor McGonagall stood up to interrupt.

"Following the headmaster's announcement I can confirm that a replacement Professor has been found to fill the post for the remainder of the year so rest assured your classes will not be affected in anyway, some of you may know this person as the famous auror who trained under Alastor Moody himself, might I introduce your new defence against the dark arts Professor. James Potter"

Harry and Hermione cheered loudest with Neville closely following behind, Dumbledore was beside himself how Professor McGonagall hired a new Professor so quickly and James Potter none the less, this was going to interfere with his plans.

The doors opened and James Potter walked in to euphoria of applause, now James wasn't the ego maniac he used to be but he did like the cheers, he smiled and waved and as he approached Harry ruffled his hair who was at that point cheering the loudest. Professor McGonagall lightly applauded as James sat down at the teachers table. No one even bothered to pay attention to the Slytherin table where certain students were enraged by the turn of events.

Severus Snape was in a state of disarray having spent many years trying to block out the torments of his school life at the hands of the marauders he was now faced with his nightmare. James Potter was now teaching at Hogwarts and more importantly Potter had the job he wanted. This would be tricky.

The following morning and the Harry and Hermione made their way to their first lesson with Professor Potter.

"I'm just saying Mione he was trained by Moody I wouldn't be surprised if he did what Moody tried the last time round" Harry said whilst walking along the corridors.

"But were first year still surely he wouldn't try something like that?" Hermione countered, Harry chuckled lightly.

"Well maybe not showing us the unforgiveable curses no, but he could well try light stinging hexes or tickling charms, just be ready and have your wand in your hand" Harry replied as they entered the classroom. Taking their seats they waited until the class had filled upon the clock striking the hour Professor Potter came out of his office. He stood at the top of the stairs.

"Ok kids welcome to defence, having looked at what you've been taught so far I have some advice for you. Forget everything you have learned up to this point. Now everyone stand up and put your bags at the side of the class today's lesson will be practical"

The class did as they were told James stayed at the top of the stairs.

"Ok guys first things first, does anyone know how to produce a shield charm?" James asked two people raised their hands; James smiled knowing full well that Harry and Hermione would be the ones to raise their hands.

"Ok guys we'll get onto testing your shields soon but for now tell me, if someone fired a curse at you and you can't produce a shield, tell me what do you do?" A few people raised their hands, James pointed to a small boy

"Fire another curse to counter it?"

James shook his head "Nope, it's something much simpler, ok ill ask it this way; if someone throws a stone at you and you don't want to get hit by it what do you do?"

"Move out of the way" Some student replied

"Exactly, here's the first and most important lesson you're ever going to learn, if you can dodge getting hit by a spell do that rather than trying to conjure a shield which is only as strong as your magical cores." With that James walked down the stairs.

"Ok next question, if you are faced with an opponent who you know is prone to using dark curses that could serious hurt or even kill you what do you do?" A random Hufflepuff raised her hand, James pointed to her

"Well sir, if it were me and I knew that I had no chance of winning id try and find a way of getting out of there as quickly as possible, may seem cowardly but hey its instinct"

James applauded her answer. "Brilliant. 10 points to Hufflepuff remember here people no one is born to be a hero, courage isn't something your born with its something you develop yourself and above all else there is no shame in running from battle, especially if you know that you have no chance of winning"

The class progressed well with James giving the first years some real material to look over and study.

"If you're ever going to remember one thing, remember that there are always going to be dangerous people in the world, don't expect them to play by your moral code. They won't have a moral code, in a world where everything constantly changes. You have to be ready"

After a long days worth of lessons Harry and Hermione made their way to James' living quarters, opening the door Harry hugged his father.

"From what I heard from the talk of the other students that was the best lesson they've had all year" Harry commented as James hugged Hermione.

"Well normally I would be flattered but given the predecessor of the subject it wasn't a hard target to beat" James replied solemnly.

"Be that as it may Uncle James, you were brilliant" Hermione said getting her two cents in.

All three shared a cup of tea whilst talking about the rest of their day.

Whilst this was happening Lily was researching the Potter Archives in search of a cure for Frank and Alice, Hermione's research hadn't turned up anything of use. One passage in a diary from James Father presented an opportunity.

_CHARLES Potter 1980_

_We Potters know that there are curses out there with the potential to cause great harm to another being without giving them a release of death. During the renaissance Tobias Potter was researching these curses with the intent of trying to reverse the effects of a certain curse, the curse of cruciartus. From medical records we discovered the curse affects the brain, systematically causing the brain to attack the rest of the body pain receptors and force them into overdrive. _

_Tobias' research was without the aid of the medical advantages we have in the age however he suggested that the cure to such a curse was a mixture of not only magical but muggle means. We know that muggles are advancing there medical research into using magnetic resonance into actually mapping the human brain. We theorize that anyone with advanced exposure to this curse would show symptoms of that of a vegetative state, we believe that muggle technology is the key to determining if such a curse affects the brain but we are still limited by the technology of our time._

_If the theories prove correct then a solution may be able to be brought into reality giving the greatest irony of all. A curse designed to torture in the most unimaginable way possible could potentially be cured by the very people who would be on the receiving end of such a curse._

Lily marked the page and closed the diary; she always knew that the Potters were a clever family but this research was never brought into light. Lily closed her eyes, but then how could it have been, 1980 was the year Charles Potter sadly died. Lily remembered the day well. James had never looked so lost before, the person who taught him what it means to be a gentlemen and a man had been ripped from the world.

Sighing to herself she wrote a letter to her family both blood, and surrogate.

_Hello everyone,_

_I thought it best I address this letter to you all as I have information for all three of you._

_Firstly Hermione, I am sorry that your research wasn't as successful as you would have liked however I have found something through an old diary of James' father which may hold the answer, when you arrive back with us for the summer break we will continue to work on the problem together._

_James as I told Hermione I found your father's diary I hope you are not upset by my reading it but let me tell you, your father was on the verge of being able to successfully cure exposure to the cruciartus curse. He found a way where others couldn't. I guess that's something you inherited from your father which you seem to have passed onto your son._

_Harry words cannot describe how much I miss you, reading the passage from your grandfather's diary brought up memories of when your father lost your grandfather. It made me realise how lucky we are to have been given a second chance at life. As a mother it is always a fear that I will not do the best that I could do but I know now that I can do the best because I have you and your father to guide me. Harry you are my light and I promise you that you will have the life you have so desperately desired, you will marry (Hermione of course) you will have children and you will live your life in the way that you choose. _

_I love you all more than yesterday but not as much as tomorrow._

_Be safe my darlings._

_Lily/Your Wife/Mum_

**AN: Sorry guys I know it's been a while but I'm dealing with some heavy stuff right now and I haven't had the time or the motivation to write. My updates will hopefully be quicker but unfortunately I cannot always guarantee such a thing. I will say this though; every review or story follow or favourite warms my heart every time.**


	12. Summer Holidays Begin

AN: Sorry guys but as I said before I can't escape the real world L

Chapter 12

Before anyone realised how much time had flown by the first year of Hogwarts was on its final day, the great hall had been decorated in reds and gold clearly showing that Gryffindor had won the house cup. Thankfully Harry and Hermione had been careful not to be as careless in the loss of house points as they were during their first time round. Gryffindor came in first with a total of 652 points smashing Slytherin who came in second with 452.

Harry hadn't been very hungry during the feast, Hermione had noticed that he looked rather bleak so casting a privacy charm discreetly she enquired as to why.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked, Harry tried to shrug her off saying it was nothing but he knew he would lose.

"What if I get it wrong again?" He whispered not able to look Hermione in the eye properly.

"What do you mean?"

"This year played in our favour but next year is when things get twice as dangerous Hermione what if I don't think of everything and you end up petrified again or worse dead? What if I get it wrong?" he whispered. Hermione couldn't help but start laughing, Harry looked up at her and was about to leave in anger until she grasped his hand.

"Harry you still don't get it does you; it's not just you anymore, it's us. Not just me and you but your mum and dad and mine you don't have to face this by yourself and besides its like Meredith said to us, time has been changed we don't know what is going to happen remember we destroyed part of Voldemort this year so we know that Lucius won't be instructed to give the diary to Ginny. Besides we know how to stop the basilisk we know that a crow from a rooster is fatal to them. But above all else Harry you need to stop living under the impression that you have to do all this by yourself. Remember we are two halves of a whole"

Harry smiled he finally understood now, he wasn't the victim of his past like h always believed, he was the architect to his own future, something which if done properly would become something truly incredible.

The rest of the feast had very little drama, Dumbledore tried to make another bee line to get Harry to go to the Dursley's but James wouldn't let him get anywhere close to Harry. Unlike everyone else Harry and Hermione weren't taking the train home, James was going to apparated them to Potter manor from Hogsmeade.

Upon arrival to the Potter manor atrium Harry and Hermione found them immersed in hugs all round. Emma and Dan grasped their daughter before she had fully adjusted to the horrible way of transport that is apparition. Whereas Lily had waited an entire half a second before grasping her son in a bone crushing hug that would rival Hermione's any day of the week.

After a few emotional minutes Harry and Hermione were released after receiving hugs from everyone. The welcome home party had been moved into one of the living rooms.

"So how was your year?" Emma asked unaware of the changes that Hermione had been through.

"Oh you know nothing special" Hermione answered as casually as possible, Emma and Dan raised their eyebrows.

"You think going to a school that teaches magic is nothing special?" Dan asked; Hermione mentally slapped herself for making such a rookie mistake.

"Ok mum and dad you better sit down this is going to come as even more of a shock than when you found out I was a witch." Hermione said as she prepared to tell all after receiving nods from all three Potters.

Everyone took a seat and after composing themselves Harry began the tale.

"There is something which we haven't told you yet. I and Hermione are living this life for a second time. Turns out that the angel of death whose name for some reason is Meredith has sent me back because I had died many times before and well if it isn't your time to die and you do die they aren't very happy about it. So I was sent back to my first year and was given a great gift, my parents were saved. In my last life my parents were killed by a dark wizard Lord Voldemort and I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle who hated me and everything to do with magic"

Harry paused to compose himself and Hermione picked up the tale.

"Right and Meredith made a deal with me she told me that if Harry and I would fall in love naturally then I would be sent back into my younger self to live the life with Harry that I was always destined to have with him. That's why they found us all those years ago because Dudley who was bullying me in the last life was Harry's tormentor. We came back to stop all the meaningless death that occurred through the manipulations and cover ups of Albus Dumbledore who believes that our lives are nothing more than chess pieces. What neither of us realised is that Hermione and I are what is known as soul bounded, like a perfect match for each other and the deal with Meredith is that the powers that come with that soul bond are increased dependant on how many pieces of soul we destroy of Voldemort's"

Harry took over.

"I should explain Voldemort was obsessed with living forever he believed that immortality was deserved by himself so he split his soul into seven pieces and created what are known as Horcruxes, and before you ask the only way to split your soul is to commit a crime of nature. Murder, so far we have destroyed two pieces of his soul, one was taken by Meredith before I was sent back and the other we destroyed in a confrontation with him this year. If we can destroy the rest of them as quickly as possible then we get our lives back and we can leave Britain and never have to worry about Dumbledore trying to stick his nose in again"

Harry and Hermione finished their tale with slight hesitation over the coming replies from Dan and Emma, both were silent and none moving for a few minutes, everyone in the room waited patiently for the reply.

"So what happened to the other Hermione?" Dan asked

"She is me, all that happened is that I was given the memories of my other life and well it sort of fused my two lives into one, but I'm still me Daddy, I'm still the same Hermione, I just have memories from two different lives" Hermione explained

"Why couldn't you tell us this sooner?" Emma asked barely above a whisper, Hermione sighed knelt between her two parents.

"In a word Fear; I was afraid that you would reject me because I have lived life twice and although the process seems simple it in sense made me a different person with different objectives to the ones that I had a year ago. I was afraid that when you found out you wouldn't want me" Hermione replied tears in her eyes. Emma and Dan both grasped their daughter in a hug

"Oh pumpkin it doesn't matter how many past lives you remember when it comes down to it we are still your parents and from now to the rest of eternity we will always loves and cherish the time we spend with you" Dan replied kissing the forehead of Hermione who was still silently crying. Harry and moved in between his parents who each had an arm wrapped round him. Harry suggested that the Grangers spend some time together to get reacquainted after all previously Hermione wiped her parents memories which had hurt her more than she would ever admit. The three potters along with Sirius and Remus all moved into a separate room.

"Well that was intense" Sirius said breaking the silence

"When it doubt leave it to Sirius to provide the most valued of comments" Remus replied sarcastically

"It's what I do" was the reply.

Later that evening found Lily sitting in the library when the light tapping of the door revealed Hermione.

"Come on sweetie" Lily said welcoming Hermione into the library/study. Hermione smiled and entered sitting down on the settee where Lily sat whom almost immediately put an arm round Hermione giving her a one arm hug

"You ok sweetie?" Lily asked, Hermione nodded and replied.

"Now I am I was just so afraid of how badly that could have gone. I never told them but in my last life I erased their memories in order to protect them, I made them forget about me completely to protect them, it feels nice to know that this time round I can protect them better"

Lily smiled, Hermione's intelligence was above and beyond her years regardless of how many past lives she remembered.

"Just remember Hermione, the path to peace is never an easy path to walk you have to rely on those around you to achieve those goals"

"We should tattoo that onto Harry it might make him remember it" Hermione's reply which caused laughter for both

"Oh no, my name was mentioned and there is laughing this can't be good for me" Harry said surprising both females in the library

"And just how long have you been standing there for young man?" Lily asked in mock anger

"Oh you know every since Hermione suggested I get a tattoo at such a young age"

Hermione was ready to reply when Lily placed a hand on her shoulder the universal signal that Harry was having her on.

"What can we do for you Harry?" Hermione asked, Harry smiled and entered the library.

"Nothing actually I was causally wandering around and I happened to hear my name so I thought I would embrace the human instinct to investigate" was the ever so polite reply. The conversation continued for a little while longer until Harry eventually left leaving the smartest witches of their generations alone once again.

"Lily I had a thought, Harry showed me the letter that you sent him and was curious about the research which you came across" Hermione began after Harry left; Lily nodded and showed Hermione the extract.

"One of the most horrific curses of our time could be healed via muggle technology? There is a dramatic irony to that I'm sure" Hermione said as she read the extract

"Tell me about now from what I have been able to determine the cruciartus curse like Charles Potter said attacks the brains central nervous system which then in turn attacks the rest of the body's nerves in response, even for that to happen it must mean that the brain must have some sort of activity present and if there was activity present that in turn a modified healing spell could be used to repair the damage to the brain and thus opening the way for the central nervous system to be restored" Lily explained, Hermione took notes of this happening.

"I agree the problem is however is that is the MRI showed that there was no brain activity the subject would be considered brain dead and as such would not be able to be helped we can only hope that Neville's parents were able to retain some kind of higher brain function. Similarly the healing spell itself would need to be applied carefully, the brain is an extremely sensitive organ if we try to animate it to quickly we could cause an aneurysm killing them instantly."

The two set to work in hopes that they could lead to an eventual cure to such a despicable and vile curse.

**AN; Sorry people I know it's been months but I have had the world on my shoulders and as if that wasn't enough my computer system decided to crash and I've spent the last month restoring and repairing it again. I can't promise weekly updates but I can promise that the story will not be abandoned you just have to be patient with me.**


End file.
